


Silver Chains & Silky Curls

by MnIuDsNbIuGfHgTr_CxOiLkOiUyReSa



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha Mike Stamford, Bonding, Hurt/Comfort, Kind John Watson, Lisping Sherlock, M/M, Older John, Omega Molly Hooper, Omega Sherlock, Past Abuse, Past Violence, Protective John, Scared Sherlock, Shorter Sherlock, Shy Sherlock Holmes, Slave Sherlock Holmes, Taller John, Young Sherlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-06-02 23:51:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 28
Words: 30,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MnIuDsNbIuGfHgTr_CxOiLkOiUyReSa/pseuds/MnIuDsNbIuGfHgTr_CxOiLkOiUyReSa
Summary: As an Alpha and soldier John Watson is forced to accept the gift of an omega. When presented with the abused and lisping 16 year old the older man is horrified and determined to drown the small omega in affection and love. Cherishing the boy as omegas should be.





	1. Choosing the Omega

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of this dynamic I am going to switch the heights of our babies, making John the taller one. Sorry I know it may take some getting used to. Friendly questions, comments, or suggestions are welcome below!

John Watson clutched his letter tightly in one hand as he limped heavily down the street. A letter that informed him that as a former soldier and an unbounded alpha he was required to accept an omega. The letter also had an address, date, and time. 

The auction house was so well known that even though he hadn’t visited the impassive marble building he knew the location without needing the address. He didn’t particularly want to buy an omega. John felt he was perfectly capable of taking care of himself and did not plan on using someone as a tool or toy.

It, however, would be disrespectful in the extreme to disregard his instructions and the solider in him refused to disobey an order. So here he stood, it was 5 'o' clock in the evening and the traffic in the auction house was slow. 

John stood in a slightly dim room, a platform covered in harsh light waiting for the omega slaves to be paraded across. He felt uncomfortable, his leg aching for no particular reason other than to annoy him. He would be taking one of the poor souls home with him… despite the fact that he didn’t desire to do so. That had been made very clear the moment he had protested to the beta woman in charge.

It was a high honour and he would accept the honour. 

At least, he thought silently, he could give his omega a proper home. He couldn’t free it, that was illegal, but he could take care of it, feed it, keep it safe like a proper alpha was meant to do. When he had first arrived they had asked his preferences on a stack of paperwork.

It had asked for age: (full grown,16+) hair colour? shrugging he had scribbled (dark brown/black). If they were to breed he didn’t particularly want a bunch of redheads or blonds, he had been made fun of enough as a child to have a certain distaste for blond jokes. 

Eye colour? John had bit his lip and finally wrote (light) He was basically asking for the opposite of himself in physical appearance. Male/ Female/ Either. He pen hovered over female and moment before scratching out (either) in the blank.

He made sure one thing was very clear, he wasn’t going to take a child. Omegas were auctioned from the minute they could walk. He requested the omega be full grown again verbally to the beta in charge who just grumbled that that meant it would have likely have had a previous alpha. John shrugged his good shoulder, he didn’t care.

Movement on the platform drew his attention as cage after the cage was lined up across the long stage. Twelve men five women. Women sold quicker and were rarely returned, each with their heads partway bowed in the expected omega behaviour. Their hands and ankles restrained by metal cuffs and chains, men and women alike wearing only a black leather collar. Their skin was dirty slicked with oil, and dark hair greasy. 

One young man who couldn’t have been older than eighteen particularly caught his eye.

He was younger than most of the omegas on stage just barely stopped growing from what John could tell. While most had their eyes trained on the floor of their cages this boy’s pale eyes were darting around the room landing on John and searching the solider and then when noticing the solider’s gaze on him flinching and dropping his eyes to the filthy cage floor.

John couldn’t tear his eyes from the boy, he walked closer, his skin was marble white, also hairless as was typical of an omega, contrasting violently with the riot of black curls on his bowed head. The dirty oil-slicked body was malnourished but slight hints of muscle were still visible under the snowy hairless skin. Unusually broad shoulders for an omega, but with the expected characteristics of softly curving hips, a plush arse, pink lips, and thin build. 

He was kneeling in his cage either refusing or unable to stand. 

Long pale fingers twitched every so often and he could practically feel the slave vibrating with discomfort. 

John turned a cursory gaze to the other omega slaves and saw nothing. They all stared blankly, their pale eyes dead. Only the slight rise of their chest keeping them alive. His decision made John turned walking back to the woman nearer the centre of the room. 

“Him” he nodded at the twitching boy with the dark curls. 

“Are you certain? I must warn you this one is particularly clingy” 

John let his gaze drift over the malnourished frame through the bars the alpha and doctor in him both bristling at the clear outline of ribs and concave stomach. 

“Yes, I want him” The beta shook her head slightly in disbelief and typed something into her phone. 

“Sign here” she tapped a paper on her clipboard, “here, here, here, and here” 

John signed blindly watching as all of the dark-haired, light eyed, omegas but his own were rolled off the stage. 

His Own Omega 

He realised with a start. He was a slave owner, something he had never wanted to be. Two muscular men alphas dressed in the black uniform of slave handlers grabbed the boy from the cage by either arm literally dragging the limp form to John and dropping it in a heap at his feet. 

The boy whimpered curling in on himself and letting his naked back face John as the two alpha guards roughly clamped a lead on the leather collar. John’s alpha fought to bite back a growl when one smacked the omega’s bare arse with the lead. 

John himself wanted to be sick he also wanted to tear the two alphas apart. The marble pale back was plastered in makeup but even that couldn’t hide the deep grooves cut into the skin, the harsh raised scars. 

John bit his lip accepting the leather lead from one of the slavers and a black duffle from the other with a slight snarl of “Mine” directed at the handlers and turned to leave.


	2. Finding a Cab

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second Chapter as promised. I don't think I will be able to update everyday but so far that is the plan as I've nearly finished the entire fic and just need to edit each chapter before posting. Friendly comments, questions, or suggestions are always welcome.

The omega scrambled after him crawling on his reddened hands and knees. They got nearly to the lift door before John noticed the boy was still on the ground.

“Stand up” he hadn’t meant for it to sound like a command but it did all the same. 

The dark haired boy shot up and pitched forwards to grab at John’s arm as he very nearly collapsed a slight whimper in his throat as if expecting a reprimand the boy recoiled from the alpha and crumbled to the floor. The boy started sobbing instantly cringing away from John’s feet and attempting to climb back to his own feet.

”No, no stop, shhhh, you don’t have to stand.” John soothed dropping to a crouch and gently petting the silky curls. Understanding dawned to the larger alpha, the boy would have felt his anger at the two handlers and not known whom it was directed at maybe even think it was directed at him. 

“Shhh-shhh it’s okay you don’t have to stand if it hurts” John stroked the naked figure’s back tenderly in attempts to calm him. The boy stopped clawing to his feet and sat down heavily and attempting to quite his sobs. John was at a loss, 

“You don’t need to cry.” He soothed a hand over the omega’s nape. The boy fell silent and leaned into the affection. 

“Hey, I’m not going to punish you.” The boy simply dipped his head. 

With a sigh, John slung the duffle securely around his good shoulder and scooped the tiny omega up awkwardly. Reaching the lobby John paused at the exit desk. And setting the thin body down plucked up the keys for the chains and a generic pair of grey joggers provided with his purchase of an omega. 

Settling on the bench John allowed the omega to scoot closer sitting between the taller alpha’s knees as he unlocked the heavy chains. The omega instantly rubbed at his wrists gratefully nuzzling into John’s thigh with a pleased whimper. With a sad smile the alpha pet the dirty hair and leaned to help the naked body into the joggers, thumbs brushing against razor-sharp hip bones John frowned. There were rules regarding feeding omega slaves. The boy should not be this thin. 

Glad of the fact he had worn a shirt beneath his jumper the alpha tugged off his oatmeal coloured cloth and pulled it gently over the omega’s shocked expression. The jumper was huge on the thin boy falling to cover the tops of his thighs and hanging over his fingertips. Smiling sadly John rose to his feet and due to the aching of his shoulder, allowed the boy to crawl behind him.

John had walked to the auction house but he had no intent on dragging the half-starved omega the entire walk to Baker Street. 

“Come on” he whispered more to himself than the young man and pushed open the door tugging slightly at the lead in order to break the boy from the daydream he seemed to have fallen into. John rubbed his face. What was he getting into? 

He quickly hailed a cab and opened the door. The cabbie scowled at the filthy omega and then at John. “It goes in the back.” It? That was just low. John was about to protest when he noticed his omega looking slightly confused and tugging away from the interior of the cab and towards the boot.

He didn’t want to do this. He really didn’t want to do this. But it was either this or dragging the young man through the street. He went around to the boot and popped it open his omega wordlessly dragged himself up and into the small space. John couldn’t bring himself to shut the lid and leave the poor man in darkness. Fumbling in his pocket he pulled out a miniature torch and flicked it on. 

“Here so you’ll have some light.” The boy looked up at John in amazement his bow lips parting slightly in awe. Tears instantaneously began to trickle down from the green-blue eyes as the young man hugged the light to his jumper clad chest humming slightly. His scent changed growing sweeter, happier as the omega turned to nuzzle his face into the alpha’s hand and settle contentedly on the floor of the boot. 

John ground his teeth together in anger, a human, his soon to be mate, should not have to ride in the boot and then be moved to tears by the simple act of a light being handed to him. This was inhuman. Softly he shut the lid taking extra notice of the vent holes on the sides of the lid.


	3. Home Sweet Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't wait to post so you all get another chapter! Friendly comments, questions, and suggestions are welcome below!

The cabbie murmured impatiently as John got in, and proceeded to drive aggressively nostrils flaring at the sweet scent of fertile unbounded omega. John could feel nothing but jealousy in the moment and he soon realised he was practically drowning the cab in the sent of aggressive alpha hormones. For the sake of the omega in the boot behind him, he tried to calm down. 

“Baker Street.” The cabbie announced red-faced and sweating, “and feel free to leave that gorgeous toy of yours for a little while, he smells good probably gonna go into heat soon. I’d even pay for a turn.” The man leered his eyes hopeful and bright with lust. 

John was disgusted, he growled deep in his throat and spat “Get some self-control” and hastily paid. 

Lifting the boot lid to see he saw his small omega curled on his side knees drawn to his chest with a slight smile on his bow lips. He held the miniature torch in both hands his eyes fixed on the glowing tip seemingly unaware of the open boot. 

John leaned forward to press a gentle hand to the boy’s knit covered shoulder. The omega started violently his expression fearful. He sat up quickly and presenting John with the penlight, who took it gently turned it off and placed it back in his pocket. The frail body clambered clumsily from the boot falling onto the cold cement and settled upright on his heels refusing to move until John had reattached the lead to his collar.

“Come along” John murmured wincing slightly at the assenting whimper and crawling. As he unlocked the door the boy sat back again on his heels eyes trained on the step attempting to not shiver in the cold evening wind. The temperature had dropped drastically since they got in the cab.

Opening the door John tugged gently at the lead bringing the omega into the foyer and shouting “Mrs Hudson I’m home!” The young man let out a high pitched yelp and curled at John’s feet hands clutching his head in the same fashion he had when first brought to John. 

“Shhhh” His alpha soothed. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.” 

The boy kept his face to the ground. “Look at me” the omega rose his head slightly flinching and cringing away from John’s large hands and cain. 

“Hey, I’m not going to hit you.” The tense muscles didn’t relax. “I’m sorry for yelling I should have known it would scare you, forgive me?” The omega simply stared at him his face a mixture of fear and disbelief. 

John sighed rubbing at his face a digging his knuckles into his eyes. The boy at his feet shifted pressing his face into John’s calf nuzzling again the fabric and whimpering softly. It suddenly hit him. He didn’t even know if his omega could understand him, or speak. No, he understood his eyes showed that but perhaps again he had to be given permission to speak? 

Mrs Hudson was not home it appeared so John tugging guilty ascended the stairs his omega slave following behind. Closing the door behind them John set down the duffle and turned to kneel by his omega. Both kneeling they were closer in height but John still had nearly six inches on the boy. Seeming to notice this the boy hunched his shoulders ducking his head to make himself even smaller. 

“No,” John spoke levelly. “Sit up properly, It wouldn’t matter if I were shorter than you. I wouldn’t have you punishing yourself over something you can’t control.” The young man whimper and slowly unrolled his shoulders to sit upright and avoid looking John in the eyes.

“Please look at me.” The thin young man complied reluctantly, eyes slightly damp from previous tears. The face really was breathtakingly beautiful, pale and angular with high cheekbones and plush pink bow lips wet with clear gloss and the eyes… the eyes where breathtaking swirling blue, green and silver darkly lined with mascara and wide with fear. 

John licked his dry lips and met the slave’s eyes. “Now I want you to answer me if you can, nod if you understand me.” The boy nodded slowly. “Can you speak?” The omega nodded and then shook his head and then stopped looking utterly confused with tears beginning to well up to his eyes. 

“Shhhhhh it’s okay” John soothed laying a hand on the boy’s knee. “Can you show me why you can’t talk?” The boy calmed at John’s words and reached hesitantly towards the collar at his throat. For the first time, John paid attention to the leather strap and felt his alpha blood boil. 

It was tight, far to tight it was a wonder the boy could breathe at all forget being able to speak. The silver buckle was fastened at the smallest hole at least four from where it should have been fastened to fit the boy’s neck comfortably. John reached forwards to the leather ignoring the whimper and flinch to unfasten the strap. 

The moment the strap was loose the omega collapsed forwards taking deep gulps of air and pressing his face into John’s bent knees. Before he knew what he was doing John found himself with a lap full of the beautiful omega thin arms and legs wrapped around him as he stroked the dark curls soothingly and pet the back of his elegant neck. 

John flinched internally when noticed the scar of an unwanted, and later broken bond as a doctor he knew what a consensual bond mark looked like, this wasn’t one of them. The fact that another Alpha had bread, bonded and knotted HIS omega made the alpha in him scream to mount the boy right then. 

He suppressed it. 

“How long has that been on love?” He whispered softly not really expecting a proper answer. The slave jumped slightly and lifted his head from John’s stomach drawing his brows together in confusion. The question wasn’t hard so it must be the pet name of ‘love’ that confused the boy.

“What’s your name?” 

John brushed a thumb over one sharp cheekbone. The boy’s eyes fell to the ground. 

“What did your old masters call you?” The omega tensed visibly and then forced himself to relax back into the larger male’s arms. 

“Puppy” the voice was slightly deeper than John had expected low and velvety although slightly strained from disuse. But that wasn’t what made John pull back. It was the word that was said. 

‘’Puppy?’’ 

“One called me Peth” The boy had a lisp not uncommon to omegas who had been raised as slaves from a young age. 

Could they degrade the boy’s humanity any further? Calling him like a dog. Not even a dog, even a dog was given a name. John didn’t realise he was clenching his hand in the omega’s curls until a soft whimper brought him back to reality. 

“Oh, I’m sorry I didn't realise I'm-“ he stopped this wasn’t going to help anything.

“How’s this…What is your birth name?” The boy sucked his plush bottom lip into his mouth worrying at it with downcast eyes until he finally answered. 

“I-I don’th remember,” he cringed backing himself off of John’s lap and against the closed door 

“I’m thorry, mathter” The number of times John had felt like being sick was to numeral to count so John simply stood taking the collar and lead with him and walking deeper into the flat.

“Tea?” The muscular alpha turned to ask the cowering omega. The boy’s face lit up slightly and he crawled forwards to the kitchen in order to find the tea bags and a mug. 

“No love, I meant do you want some tea?” The slave sat back on his heels rubbing his glossy lips together nervously. He looked pleadingly at John looking for permission to speak. 

“Love, you can talk if you want to, you don’t have to ask.” The slave relaxed slightly and opened his mouth. 

“Pleathe mathter let me help my alpha show me how, pleathe mathter,” Each time the word master left those lip John wanted to scream. But not so soon, he couldn’t ban the word so soon, the poor boy was already terrified and confused. 

“Yeah love, come on I’ll show you how I make it.”

“Mathter?” 

“Yeah?” The boy cocked his head to the side, confused.

“I am puppy… who ith love?” 

John felt a hitch in his throat. “I’m not going to call you ‘puppy’.” 

“Why?” A hastily added “mathter?” followed. 

“Because love, calling someone ‘puppy’ isn’t nice. It’s cruel and I never want to be cruel.” 

The omega tipped his head in thought and then nodded slowly 

“My new name ith ‘Love’?” John just smiled tightly and nodded his head.

It would have to work until later when he would have time to read the omega’s file.

“Come along you can just watch me this time.” 

The pale omega let out a slight squeak of surprise when the alpha scooped him up and placed him on the counter. The omega tucked his legs to the side and watched John gather two mugs and the tea bags. A content and still slightly fearful scent filled the air the fear heightening each time John moved to quickly near the omega. The boy paid rapt attention to how the Doctor prepared the drink.

“Love, are you okay go sit in the sitting room and wait for me?” John asked desperately needing a moment to collect himself. 

“yeth, mathter” The omega held out his arms for the doctor to pick him and place him on the floor.


	4. Tea Time & Bath Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly questions, comments, or suggestions are always welcome!

John rubbed his face in an attempt to collect himself. This was sickening, absolutely sickening and it hadn’t even been more than an hour. Holding one mug in each hand he walked to the sitting room to be greeted by a conflicting sight. The animalistic part of John’s alpha relished in the boy, his omega, kneeling on the ground upright on his knees, back arched, legs slightly spread, hands on his nape, head bowed in submission. John himself was saddened and enraged. He forced himself to speak calmly. 

“Love, what are you doing?” 

“Waiting for you, mathter? Mathter thaid to wait…” the young man sounded puzzled how could his alpha not know what he was doing? 

“I said go sit and wait for me. I didn’t mean kneel uncomfortably on the floor. You can sit there” 

John waved a hand at the sofa. The omega crawled and sat dutifully in front of the piece of furniture. 

“No, I mean you can sit on the sofa.” Pale eyes widened in disbelief and the boy looked close to tears again. Instead, he calmed his features and rushed to John’s feet. John almost jumped back in alarm but stopped at the last second and found the pale man nuzzling into his calf again and whispering “thank you, mathter,” over and over in a loop. 

“Okay, your welcome now go sit on the sofa.” The nuzzling stopped instantly and the slave crawled happily forwards to the sofa.

“Drink this” John pressed one mug into the pale hands, “slowly” The man searched John’s eyes momentarily and dropped his gaze. 

“Yeth mathter, thank you mathter” 

“give me your feet.” John intended to tend to the wounds around the boy’s ankles but the boy froze. 

“Mathter? pleathe don’t mathter?” The boy extended his legs reluctantly while still twitching back and trying to keep his feet away from the large alpha.

“Hush love, I’m just going to take care of your bruises okay?” A small sigh of relief escaped and the tiny omega uncurled his legs and allowed John access.

Reaching tenderly John cupped a single pale foot in one hand and immediately understood the boy’s fear. The pale feet had been caned quite recently and quite badly, open slashes torn across the delicate soles, dirt and pebbles in the open flesh. 

John’s anger reared up again but there was little he could do at the moment. The best thing was to treat all of the injuries at once and go from there.

After tea, he decided and quickly gulped down his own drink impatiently. Gently hushing the omega’s whimpering with a tender caress of his curls John tugged down the jogging pants and ran a hand around the abused ankles and lower calves. The skin was mostly scabbed over from long use but traces of blood were still visible.

“Finish your tea love, we’ll need to bathe you” 

“Yes mathter” 

“Love, you don’t have to call me master.” The boy’s eyes widened in panic.

“Mathter! I don’t want a different alpha mathter pleathe, masthter. pleathe keep Pup- Love pleathe mathter!” 

“Hush, shhhh I’m not getting rid of you, love. I just don’t want to be called ‘master’ please just call me John.” 

“Jawn?” 

“Yeah love, John. You done with that?” The raven-haired omega handed over his empty mug. 

“I’m going to examine the rest of you now love, I’m a doctor I won’t hurt you okay?” 

“yeth Jawn” 

John gave the young man a small but genuine smile and moving slowly tugged off the oversized jumper leaving the boy naked again. 

“Can you lay down for me? Stretch all the way out.” The boy blinked and his eyes flickered slightly in fear before he did as directed.

Stretching out arms at his side and head just below the armrest the boy’s length was only long enough to cover two-thirds of the sofa. 

John started at the feet cataloguing each injury in his mind for treatment. The boy’s feet were in an awful state, and certainly could become infected if not soon cleaned, the ankles chafed and bruised from the chain calves weren’t all that bad, no recent wounds but several scars from a whip and what appeared to be a stab mark. His thighs got worse the higher up John looked, cigaret burns seared into the soft skin. Hand shaped bruises from being roughly grabbed peppered the pale skin most prominent around the hip area, 

John growled lowly at another reminder of someone other than him had dared touch his omega in such a way. 

The alpha skipped the groin area in favour of doing what would most likely be the worst last and examined the torso of his omega, concave stomach and prominent heavily bruised ribs, miraculously nothing broken, the omega’s neck would need tending something to stop the swelling and a salve to heal the skin. 

John examined each frightfully thin wrist in turn. He would be so easy to break the alpha in him would have been able to snap the omega in an instant. John let his finger ghost across the omega’s face and realised a heavy layer of foundation covered several bruises. 

“Love, can you lay on your stomach please I would like to see your back.” 

Wordlessly the omega rolled over burying his face in the leather sofa with a small whimper. The alpha reared it’s head again upon seeing the thick scar lashes beneath the heavy oil coating and John was forced to bite back a snarl.

Allowing his fingers to stroke down the pale spine John concentrated on calming his alpha, the aggressive scent would only stress his omega. The spine dipped delicately rising up to bump of a deliciously plush behind and then back down to pale legs a mile long. 

His omega was calming down breathing slower with each tender caress and only tensing slightly when’s hand ran over a particularly tender bruise. John sighed sadly running fingertips over the silky smooth skin of his arse he noticed that while no scars covered this part of his flesh the bruising was much heavier. “Love, sit up please” The omega rose to sit back on his heels and rested his curled head on John’s shoulder as John tenderly examined his abused groin. Clearing his throat awkwardly John spoke; 

“So I’m gonna run a bath for you after that I can wrap up your wounds okay?” 

The boy was relaxed humming slightly to show he understood but not moving from John’s shoulder. 

“Stay here, love, on the sofa” he made sure the boy knew he was allowed on the furniture as he disentangled himself

… 

‘Allowed on the furniture?’ 

That was something people said about dogs. His alpha was practically bursting but he couldn’t let it free now, not while it was so enraged. If he were to slip he would be on his omega in an instant. Claiming him, bonding him, breeding him, he didn’t want to force himself on the omega. No matter how badly John wanted the younger man he couldn’t allow himself to force a bond. 

He wouldn’t touch the boy unless he was certain it was entirely consensual, wanted, and clear-headed. The water quickly filled up the tub and John found himself once against standing over his tiny omega. He didn’t want the boy to crawl like a dog, and with his feet slashed like they were he certainly wasn’t going to force him to walk. 

So he did the thing that came most naturally to his alpha nature. He scooped up the thin body bridal style and carried the softly humming omega into the bathroom. The boy made no protest, save a slight hiss of surprise as he was lowered into the warm water. The omega was completely calm docile as John washed his body only flinching if the alpha moved too quickly and only tensing momentarily as John ran a rag across his groin and buttocks. But when John went to lower his head in the water to wet the curls the omega thrashed, backing away fanatically and squishing himself into the corner of the tub whining and whimpering.


	5. Reading the File

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am amazed at the feedback I've gotten from this fic. I've honestly never had anyone like my writing this much before and it is staggering. Thank you all for your support! As usual friendly comments, questions, or suggestions are welcome below!

John froze unsure what had brought this on and slowly eased onto his haunches keeping his hands in clear view. Trying to take on the least threatening position he could muster while murmuring gentle reassurances. 

The omega calmed himself slowly when John didn’t grab for him and at himself down slowly in the water submissively. The tightened boy repeatedly cupped water in his hands and let it drop back in the water whimpering something underlies breath.

Understanding dawned.

At some point, the small omega’s head had been held underwater possibly as punishment for some offence and as a result, was fearful of laying back in the water. 

John was angry with himself now, he knew how typical alpha/omega relationships worked and he knew that holding an omega’s head underwater was not an uncommon punishment, often used on omega’s who had drunk without permission.

It was a stupid mistake and John was kicking himself for making it. 

Slowly as to not alarm his omega he inched forwards and copied the cupping movement, pouring each handful of water over the greasy black curls. The boy closed his eye contentedly as the alpha messaged his tender scalp with the minty shampoo. The male omega hummed appreciatively and gave John’s arm a slight lick of affection. 

The blond smiled and let a contented growl escape his throat as he once again poured handfuls of water over his omega’s curls. 

Dried, having used the loo, and wrapped in a soft dark purple blanket the omega watched in fascination as John finished bandaging his feet. 

“Afghanithtan or Iraq?” The soft voice nearly whispered and then the boy cringed pulling away from John and curling in on himself. He wasn’t supposed to speak without permission. John for his part jumped and looked frankly quite alarmed. 

“Afghanistan…Love, how did you know?” The reply was a soft whimper.

“Love, I’m not going to hurt you I promise, I’m not going to punish you for talking you may talk whenever you like. Please answer me.” 

The omega whimpered and reached tentatively to John for comfort who placed the practically swaddled omega in his lap. 

“You are throng, with military posture and muscular,”

the omega drew invisible circles on the alpha’s new striped jumper calming himself by inhaling the alpha’s strong scent; gunpowder, wool, something spicy, and strangely enough strawberry jam. 

“Your hair is short a military cut, you are darkly tanned but not above the wriths, military. Afghanisthan or Iraq?” 

The boy nuzzled his face into John’s chest and stilled waiting for a response, negative or positive. John let out a long breath of amazement, “brilliant” 

The omega in his lap wriggled and pulled back to see the alpha’s face 

“really?” 

“Yes love,” John murmured pulling the curly head back to his chest and sniffing the air appreciatively. The scent was of warm honey, old books, and permeated the air with pure happiness. The omega slowly stilled his circling fingers and dropped to sleep in the alpha’s lap. 

John slid out from under his omega draping the blanket-clad boy on the sofa and sneaking into the kitchen to prepare dinner. 

Nothing big or fancy as he doubted the omega could hold much at the moment. As the water boiled John opened the duffel they had given him curiously. 

A thin manual listing the rules of owning an omega which basically equated to don’t kill them unless necessary, don’t free them, and other things like wearing collars in public, not making eye contact with alphas. A much thicker manual nearly four times the size listed punishments and gave detailed explanations on how to carry them out. Disgusted John promptly dropped the punishment book in the trash. A leather riding crop and whip also joined the punishment book in the trash. Lastly in the bag were both an orange file and a rough grey dressing gown embroidered with the slaves so old and used it was hardly more than a rag, this also he tossed in the trash. 

The omega could wear john’s own clothes until shopping was possible. Stirring in the pasta John flipped open the file. 

First name: Sherlock   
Last name: Unknown   
Current age: 16  
Birthdate: Unknown estimated January-March 2002   
John paused seventeen year age difference…that was quite a lot for a free bonding. But many slave omega bonds were even older in age gaps sometimes as much as fifty years. 

Height: 5’ 2’’  
Weight: 87 pounds   
Gender: Omega   
Sex: Male   
Hair: Black   
Eyes: Grey  
Heritage: French/English   
Fertility: 87%   
Found: June 2008

List of Owners

Bought: July 2008- Michal A. Jones (incarcerated)   
Recovered February 2009 -severe internal tearing, concussion, multiple broken bones.

Bought: May 2009 - Sean H. Ericsson (deceased)   
Recovered: November 2012

Bought: January 2013 - Ryan L. Weathers  
First heat: April 2013  
Bonded: April 2013- Ryan L. Weathers   
Impregnated:   
Pup terminations (37)  
Pup births (2)   
12 October 2018

Mia A. Weathers, 4 pounds four ounces, Gender: alpha Sex: female Hair: Red Eyes: grey. Length: 15 inches. 

Alex L. Weathers, 2 pounds six ounces, Gender: omega Sex: male Hair: Black Eyes: Blue Length: 11 inches 

John was angry this alpha had bred the poor boy almost every single heat since he was 10 years old. Bred and terminated each litter of pups. Murdered them in John’s eyes. It was after all legal but by no means right considering the omega would have had no say in the terminations. 

John braced himself and stirred the pasta reading further barely holding onto his calm. The sheer amount of terminations was staggering and it became clear that the other alpha had used Sherlock as nothing more than a toy. 

Bond Broken: October 2018   
Cause: Not given.   
Returned October 2018

Bought: December 2018 - Aaron M. Green   
Impregnated:   
January 2019  
Pup Miscarry  
Returned: February 2019

There was one last scribbled in entry with black pen before the next page.

Bought: March 2019 - Johnathan H. Watson


	6. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I am just now posting, this chapter was a little rushed. Friendly comments, questions, or suggestions are welcome below!

Additional Notes: Extraordinarily clingy: dislikes being alone Disobedient, has been known to talk without permission, has been know to sleep without permission, often makes eye contact, has been known to drink without permission, has refused medical drugs, has once struck an alpha in claimed self-defence. Becomes overly attached to pups acts out after termination of each litter. 

Disciplinary actions recommended:

John stopped reading.

The list went on, listing more and more punishment that had seemed to work on his omega and were recommended for future use. Holding his head in his hands the alpha let out a dry sob. 

How could this be the world he lived in? 

How had he served this country that allowed such treatment? 

The alpha forced his emotions down, crying was not going to help his omega. 

Plopping the butter and herbs without ceremony into the pasta the muscular alpha took a deep breath through his nose and out his mouth making mental plans for the rest of the night. 

Stepping lightly John went to wake his napping omega without scaring the boy. 

“Love?” 

The omega jumped, whimpered, and cowered in the sofa corner before seeing John. And relaxed quickly after spotting the alpha, though he still looked slightly nervous. 

“Its time to eat Love, here put this on.” 

John held out a blue silk robe his sister had given it to him before he went into the army. An impractical and expensive gift that was far to small for the muscular blond. But on the thin omega, it would hang much better, albeit probably still a bit wide for the malnourished frame. With a trembling hand, the omega took the robe, shrugged off the blanket and tugged on the sleeves. 

“You can walk if you want to but I wouldn’t suggest it since your feet are pretty bad.” 

John gave the boy a small smile. 

“Do you want me to carry you or do you want to try for yourself?” 

Sherlock pulled on the silk robe relishing in the glorious feel on his freshly washed skin. 

This alpha his new master John was watching him carefully with a smile which was rather unnerving. 

Walking was out of the question unless ordered to do so. It would hurt like hell to even stand, when John had ordered him to stand at the auction house he had been forced to bite back a yelp of pain. 

The alpha HAD offered to carry him. 

Oh, how he wanted the strong alpha to carry him in his arms again. It had felt so safe and this Alpha hadn’t made the carrying remotely sexual. Which made it all the more pleasurable to the omega. But no, he couldn’t ask for the alpha to carry him. 

One it was inconvenient to his master. An omega should never inconvenience his master that was a lesson he learned with his first master when he was still five years old. 

Secondly, that would make him look weak. Well, even weaker than John already thought he was. And weak omega’s were nothing but toys, that he had learned at age ten when he started his first heat. 

Heat! His next heat could be any time now and as much as he liked this alpha so far he was terrified of the prospect. What if John didn’t bond with him and only wanted to breed him? By now he was willing to admit he would rather sleep with John than his old masters. But what if he became pregnant? His pups would be terminated again without a doubt. 

The omega rubbed a hand over his concave stomach he couldn’t let it happen again. No one would kill his pups, even if that meant running away and most likely being killed for it. No one would touch his pups if he were to ever to have them. 

The omega, Sherlock, looked lost in thought a moment and then slipped onto the floor to crawl behind John.

John sighed internally, he would have much rather carried the boy. 

Walking to the kitchen John sat down at the table and pushed a second chair slightly away from the table for the omega. 

But the boy seemed to ignore the chair and instead knelt by the alpha’s side and rested his head on John’s thigh. He would have been lying if he said he didn’t like the contact of his omega on his leg, but the boy needed to eat. 

“Love, please sit in the chair and eat. I have had some good news for you once you start eating” 

Sherlock stiffened at the command thinking he had somehow displeased his master and relaxing at the second part. 

“yeth Jawn” he murmured and pulled himself into the wood chair.

He felt extremely uncomfortable. Eating at the same table as his master, like an equal? He would have been beaten for even hoping it before.

Remembering his master’s promise of good news he quickly stabbed a noodle with the fork provided. It had been ages since he was allowed a fork but he still remembered how to handle one. He kept his eyes trained on his bowl and focused on eating slowly, who knew when he would eat again or what the punishment for eating to quickly be.


	7. Cuddle and Sleep

John watched his omega eating and a low growl of pleasure hummed in his throat. The boy needed food, he needed meat on his bones. When the boy was almost through his bowl John decided to tell him he had found his name. 

“Love?” 

“yeth, Jawn?” the omega ducked his head submissively.

“I found your name.” 

“My name?” 

“Yes, your birth name” The omega brought his head up curiously, eyes wide in wonder. 

“It’s Sherlock” 

“ther- Sherlo- Sherlock” the omega repeated struggling with the name in his mouth.

“Thank you Jawn!” He whispered and the boy leaning to the side to nuzzle his face in John’s chest.

“Thank you” 

“You’re welcome, Sherlock” Pushing the bowl closer to the omega John smiled. 

“Finish your pasta Love, and we are going to watch a film.”

“yeth, Jawn” 

The omega quickly finished his food and seeing that John had also finished his bowl rested his head against the alpha’s shoulder.

“Oh come here” John invited lifting the smaller male into his lap and deciding to leave the washing up till later. The raven-haired omega securely and eagerly curled in his arms John stood and made his way to the sitting room. 

“Are you cold?” 

The alpha allowed the omega to slip onto the sofa while he turned to set up the film.

“A little” 

The ex-solider looked back at the boy. He was so young and small. The alpha pressed his lips together and sighed internally plucking up an Indiana Jones film and quickly put it back down. The cracking of a whip was not going to help his omega calm down. Instead, he chose a random musical that he knew would be free for violence.

Snagging the purple blanket from earlier John turned to the sofa and settled himself stretched out in the corner of the sofa, inviting the omega to settle in his lap. 

He wasn’t disappointed, the thin omega crawled forwards placing his arse between John’s spread legs and snuggling back into the alpha making a small noise of contentment as John tucked the blanket over both of them.

As the film played John felt the boy relaxing more and more even humming along with some of the songs and laughing at some of the scenes. 

At some point, the omega had captured John’s hand and now held it captive close to his chest with both slender hands of his own. Not that John minded, in fact, he quite liked feeling the heartbeat of his omega rise and fall. By the time the credits rolled around the omega had practically melted against John, body fitting perfectly in his arms. 

John groaned internally he just wanted to keep holding his Omega and go to sleep. Not a particularly busy day but defiantly an emotionally trying one.

He needed to wash up though… it really wasn’t much just the pan, a rubber spoon, two forks, and two bowls. And the mugs from earlier he supposed. Twenty minutes tops… Slipping a hand under the omega’s legs he lifted the light body. 

John was unlike most of his masters before, he reminded Sherlock of Sean, who had been kind, Sean still had still treated him like an omega slave, taking him into his bed at a young age, that was considered normal, after all an omega is meant to be used not preserved, but he had always been gentle and called it lovemaking rather than the other lurid names his other masters had used. 

He promised to never sell the boy, he taught Sherlock music, asking the omega to spend hours a day on the violin until he perfected it. He promised to bond with the omega once he hit his first heat, he never raised a hand in anger against Sherlock unless he had been particularly disobedient. In truth, if there was a master Sherlock had truly loved it had been Sean.

But then the alpha had gone and had a heart attack and nine-year-old Sherlock had been found two days later still crying over his master’s lifeless body. 

Then there had come Ryan. Evil, twisted, tying him down for days, forcing things inside him, beating him, forcing a bond, starving him, sharing him with other alpha’s and killing his pups, over and over again. 

Sherlock shuddered and pressed himself further into John. So far John reminded him of Sean.

He hoped he was right. 

Half asleep he felt John lifting him up and carrying him into a room he had not yet seen. 

Bedroom? his sleepy mind suggested. Turning Sherlock buried his nose into John’s jumper clad chest and hummed. 

The omega in his arms was nearly asleep, John smiled as the boy nuzzled into his chest and humming and filling the air with the scent of content omega and prideful alpha.

His omega, his beautiful clever omega. John lay the omega down on his queen sized bed and brushed silky curls from his glazed eyes.

“Love, Sherlock?” The boy’s head arched into the hand “hmm?” Came the sleepy reply.

“I’m gonna do the washing up I’ll be back in twenty minutes okay?” 

The omega opened his eyes fully alert.

“yeth, Jawn.” 

Sherlock bit into his bottom lip as John left the room and waited until he could hear the Alpha in the kitchen to move. 

Twenty minutes, more time to prepare than most had given him. 

What was expected of him? Would John expect him to prepare himself? And if he didn’t would the alpha take the time to do so?

Being an omega his body produced it’s own lubricant but both unprepared and outside of heat it could hurt. Sherlock liked John so far, he didn’t want it to hurt, it would remind him too much of Ryan. The omega propped himself up tugging off the robe and neatly laying it over the end of the bed. Reaching down with practised ease the omega began preparing himself with clinical detachment.

He was both terrified and eager to please his Alpha. John had been gentle so far, but so had Aaron. 

That alpha was sweet kind and then he ordered the teenage omega into his bed and nearly broke the thin body, impregnating the omega and beating him severely when the litter of pups didn’t make it. Throwing Sherlock back to the slavery-like a piece of rubbish. 

John was coming, he was in the hall. Sherlock pulled away from his hand and knelt on the bed all fours, face pressed into the mattress, presenting himself for the alpha.

John hummed to himself as he wiped his hands dry and turned to leave the kitchen. He tugged off his jumper and vest in the hall, he had gotten them both wet washing up and he preferred to sleep shirtless anyways. 

He folded the items over his arms and entered the bedroom. 

And choked at the sight that met him. 

The flawless skin of his omega was bared completely as the boy lay naked in the bed. The position obscenely open, quite obviously prepared, and John’s alpha had no problem imagining what to do with the gift before him. 

The scream to mount the boy was deafening.

Mount, claim, mate, knot, bond, breed, 

the words chanted in his head. He stepped forward and rested a gentle hand on the flank of pale arse. 

John didn’t miss the trembling, or the shiver of fear when he touched the omega. Forcing his alpha down he struggled to speak. 

“N-not tonight love, we’re just gonna sleep tonight.” 

The omega let his position slump and turned to look at John in a mixture of hurt, confusion, and relief. What did I do wrong? The silver eyes seemed to beg.

“Not tonight” John repeated. “I just want to hold you tonight.” 

The younger male relaxed, he hadn’t displeased the alpha.

“Please?” John asked. The assenting nod was quick. John smiled and peeled off his trousers and pants. 

“Budge up a bit it’s bloody freezing.” The omega scooted up allowing John to pull open the duvet and sheets and then slipped in beside the alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this is a bit late. I had a horrible day yesterday and didn't have time to write. The private school I was supposed to be attending this coming year had a mix-up and does not have enough room for me to attend, and now with school starting back next month I have nowhere to attend and not enough time to apply. . . Friendly questions comments and suggestions are welcome.


	8. Meeting Mike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly comments, questions or suggestions are always welcome!

He was too far away from his alpha Sherlock decided and inched backwards until his body was flush with John’s. His body becoming the little spoon his back against the alpha’s sculpted abdomen his arse pressing against the alpha’s arousal, it gave him comfort, strangely enough. 

Sherlock shivered cuddling against the alpha and inhaling the hormone scent of aroused alpha. 

But, John had said no, not tonight, perhaps by morning John would give in to his alpha and calm him. Sherlock would admit he was puzzled as to why his alpha hadn’t claimed him yet.

It wasn’t normal to wait. 

His heat would start within the next two days maybe John would give in by then. A heat alone would be painful. 

Sherlock supposed he would have to wait and find out. 

Capturing John’s large hand Sherlock brought it up to his mouth placing gentle kisses and licks on the tip of each finger and nuzzling his way down the palm. Done with his ministrations he simply hugged the rough hand to his chest and slipped into sleep. 

It took John longer to fall asleep. 

An omega pressing themselves against your knot was insanely arousing the kissing of his hand more so. 

The captain felt the exact moment his omega fell asleep and then proceeded to lavish the markings of the collar bruises with kisses. They weren’t bonded yet but John skill felt compelled to try and kiss away the pain. 

Scenting the young omega deeply John buried his nose in his neck and allowed his free hand to explore the contours and ripples of the alabaster back tears pricking his eyes at the uneven ridges of lash marks. 

Slipping his hand from the omegas grip John moved down the body pressing kisses to every scar and bruise. He pressed line after line of kisses over each lash mark willing the scars to leave and furious with the alphas who had made them. 

The older man allowed his fingers to trail across delicate ribs and soothe tense muscles. Gently he peppered the bruised buttocks with kisses and allowed his tears to fall on the abused flesh. Working his way down John kissed the soles of the omega’s feet and rolled the boy tenderly onto his back before kissing his way back up the body paying particular attention to the cigaret on the boy’s thigh and the dark bruises just above the smaller omega’s groin. 

Pressing one last kiss to the boy’s motionless plush lips John settled himself laying covering the omega’s small body covering every inch of the boy’s body with his own.

Sherlock woke with a heavy pressure covering him but for some reason, it didn’t induce panic, instead, he found himself relishing in it and feeling elated by a strong protective scent. 

Opening his eyes he found himself face to face with John’s dark brown blue gaze. Seeing the omega awake John leaned forward to press a tender kiss on the omega’s lips and not quite knowing why Sherlock found the action completely natural and returned the kiss shyly. 

The kiss remained slow and tender and when John’s tongue asked for entrance Sherlock didn’t hesitate to allow the gentle probing with a low moan of pleasure. The pheromones of happy omega and alpha drenched the air. Gently John trailed his fingers across the sharp bone structure of Sherlock's face and hummed contentedly into the younger man’s mouth. 

Bracing himself above the boy John pitched forwards, tenderly assaulting the pliant mouth beneath him, the omega whimpered. Pulling back for air and to search the alpha’s eyes. A moments pause and the two mouths joined again.

So enraptured was John in the omega beneath him that he didn’t hear Mike barge into the flat in his usual careless manner and fling open the bedroom door. 

Mike Stamford puffed laboriously up the steps and burst through the flat’s door. 

John wasn’t answering his mobile, he had ignored it all day yesterday though the night and now this morning. 

Mike had called the man a half dozen time and sent a dozen messages the original question wasn’t all that important anymore now he was worried about why the depressed alpha wasn’t answering… 

surly he hadn’t…? 

Hearing a slight noise from the bedroom The plump alpha rushed forwards and flung open the door. 

Frozen in place Mike found himself assaulted by the scent of mouth-watering omega hormones.

Unable to tear his eyes away or make a sound Mike felt the overwhelming urge to push John off and mount the omega as well as a stilling fear due to of the much stronger highly dominant alpha rutting against the bed. Sheets and duvet lay hanging off the mattress as the two bare bodies on the bed hummed in sync, pale legs twitching on either side of tan wait and buttocks. 

While naked neither party seemed to be pushing more than heavy snogging. 

Finally finding his voice Mike cleared his throat 

“Uhhhh? John!”

“Mhhhmma” the alpha moaned

“John!” With a start, the doctor jumped back sitting back to straddle the pale figure below him and growled out a furious warning howl. The male below John whined slightly at the loss and then threw an arm over his face in embarrassment 

“What the h- Mike?” The tan solider’s eye cleared to see his friend and blushing a violent red and leapt to his feet snarling pushing Mike out the bedroom door and slamming it. 

Mike stood outside the door listening to the hushed voice of John speaking and the sounds of drawers being pulled open and clothes being pulled on. Satisfied that his friend was exiting the room Mike wandered to the kitchen to make tea. 

Pulling down three mugs from the sparse collection an orange folder caught his eye, reaching for it a sharp command froze him in place. 

“Don’t” 

Looking up he saw John exiting the bedroom in a battered Beetles t-shirt and jeans, hair ruffled, lips swollen.

“Please, I’d like to talk to you before you see that.” 

The alpha returned to the bedroom and re-exited through the door with the small omega on his hip, pale arms and legs twined around the alpha.

Dressed in an oversized red jumper Mike recognised as John’s and a pair of running shorts that were far too baggy the thin male was quite the sight. Black curls and John’s neck hid the omega’s face as the boy clung to John. 

Scenting the air Mike was hit with two things, One the boy in his friend's arms was unbounded and quite young omega. Two, the boy was terrified, but not of John, of him. 

Mike went to retrieve the mugs while John settled both himself and the omega on the sofa. Placing two mugs within John’s reach Mike settled on one of the two armchairs and waited. The fear scent making the omega decidedly less appealing to the weaker alpha. 

He watched as John coaxed the omega to release his death grip on John’s neck and drink the tea. Still refusing to vacate John’s lap the omega sipped the tea timidly head lowered and casting fugitive glances at Mike. 

“Are you going to introduce me?” 

Mike finally huffed leaning back in the leather armchair tired of the silent game. 

“‘Yes, sorry just thinking.” The blond rubbed his eyes. 

“Sherlock” he rested a hand on the omega’s back “this is Mike, an old friend of mine.”

The green-blue eyes quickly met Mike’s only to drop away and lean closer to John. 

“Mike this is Sherlock, MY omega” the emphasis in the word ‘my’ was unmistakable. 

The threat barely beneath the surface, Mike didn’t take it personally everyone particularly a fellow alpha could be seen as a threat to a possessive alpha. 

The omega was young, very young probably done growing but still it’s face was filled with youthfulness. Noting the heavy bruising around the omega’s neck Mike furrowed his brow?

“A slave? Really John never thought you’d be the type to buy a boy” 

The emphasis on the word Boy made John bristle. It made him sound like some perverted old man snatching a child off the street. 

“He was given to me.” He snapped back, “and it doesn’t matter how old he is he needed me.” The omega in question quickly buried his face in John’s neck at the harsh tone. Speaking softer John continued 

“Mike, he was half-dead, look at him, mate he is at least 40 pounds underweight, his back is covered in scars, and they had the collar so tight he couldn’t even speak. I couldn’t leave him.” 

Mike leaned, forwards 

“that still doesn’t explain why you were getting a slave in the first place, you’ve always been against slaves, you’ve been very vocal about it!” 

“Like I said,” John ran a tender hand through the dark curls “he was given to me, the military decided to reward my service with an omega… I had no choice in the matter. And I couldn’t leave him, he can’t even walk Mike.” 

“Okay fine.” Mike held up his hands in surrender. 

“I only came because you’ve been neglecting your mobile, I called you and hundred times, you were starting to worry me.” 

John’s face creased “‘I totally forgot to check it…sorry mate, I was a bit busy.” 

Mike smirked and glanced the omega certainly attractive to look at and suddenly got a whiff of the hormonal scent. 

He stilled, he needed to leave, now. 

“It’s fine I need to get to my shift at the surgery, I can tell them you need a bonding leave?” 

“Yeah, cheers mate,” John called Mike swiftly shut the door behind him.


	9. Shopping Spree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay I've attended two interviews for schools today and was pretty knackered. I didn't proof read this chapter but I'm posting anyway. Friendly comments, questions, or suggestions are always welcome.

The moment the door closed behind Mike Sherlock attacked John’s mouth and started crying at the same time. 

Sloppy wet kisses covered the alpha’s face as the omega sobbed outrageously clutching John’s beetles tee. 

“Shhh shhh Love, what’s wrong?” 

The omega stopped kissing John and just curled up in his lap tugging John’s arms around himself. 

“Sherlock?” 

“N-noth-nothing I-I don’t know” the boy continued crying and nuzzled into John’s stomach. 

That’s when John smelled it… the boy was going into heat and soon, within the next 24 hours. His hormones would be off the wall. 

Swallowing thickly John moved the omega from his lap ignoring the whine of protest. 

“I will be right back I’m just going downstairs alright?”

“Alrighth…” the omega sighed nuzzling his face into the indentation of warmth John had left on the sofa. 

Thundering down the stair John brought himself to a halt just outside Mrs Hudson’s door. The elderly lady despite her protests of “not your housekeeper” functioned very much like a nanny to the Surgeon.

“Mrs Hudson!” He pounded at the door even as she was opening it. 

“John dear, whatever is wrong?” Before he could answer the chatty beta went on “and what was all the shouting a few minutes ago!” 

“Mrs Hudson! I- I need your help. Sherlock is going into heat and I didn’t have time to prepare any food or medication or anything. I need you to please go get birth control and protein packs, please. I can’t leave Sherlock!” Hands-on hips Mrs Hudson eyed the alpha

“And who on earth is Sherlock?” John rubbed a hand over his face. A lot had happened the past day.

“He’s upstairs, an omega, MY omega.” 

“Oh, John!”The woman clapped her hands happily. “Since when?” 

“Yesterday.” 

“Oh, John don’t you think that’s a bit soon? You can’t have possibly talked to his sire alpha yet.” 

“He doesn’t have a family alpha, Mrs Hudson. He doesn’t have a family. He’s from the auction house.”

“Why! Johnathan Hamish Watson! You went and bought an omega after all that talk about how buying people is wrong! You should be ashamed of yourself!” 

“Mrs H please! He was given to me. I need the stuff please Mrs Hudson He’ll be starting his heat soon within the next 24 hours!”

“John Watson 24 hours is more than enough time for the two of you to pick out what you need. I’ll cook something for you but it is in your omega’s best intrust to let him make some decisions” 

“But-“ 

“No buts about it, if this poor boy has been in an auction house he’ll need to know he is allowed to do things on his own. He needs to be treated like he has a choice.”

The blond alpha grumbled. 

“Now don’t you get smart with me young man, I’ll clear up for you and make preparations but you need to do something for yourself.”

Biting his lip and nodding his head the muscular alpha dashed back up the stairs.

Sherlock was still laying on the sofa curled, slightly snuffling the furniture where John had sat for some scent of the Alpha.

“Sherlock?”

“Hmmm, Jawn?” The omega boy looked up a small smile on his lips.

“We need to go around to the shops and get some things before your heat alright?”

The omega stiffened. “Yeth Jawn” he whispered. 

“It’ll be alright I’ll carry you the whole time, no one will bother us okay?”

“Okay” 

John stepped forward and scooped the omega up in his arms scenting the boys neck heavily so that it would be clear to everyone who could smell them that the omega was spoken for. 

Snatching his keys and wallet the alpha jammed his heels into his shoes. 

“I wish I had something that would fit you better but I guess what you’ve got on now will have to work.” The alpha sighed eyeing the too large red jumper, shorts, and huge grey socks. 

“Collar” was the omega’s only response. “What? No!” Sherlock shrunk deeper into the couch. 

“It’s against the law” he whispered barely addable. And as much as John hated it the omega was right. 

Omegas bound or unbound were required to wear collars in public. Wearing a cuff or bracelet instead was a privilege given only to bound and married omegas. 

Grimacing at his own actions John fastened the hateful leather collar back around the omegas neck loosely enough that Sherlock could have fit his entire hand between the collar and his bruised neck. 

Securing the tiny omega on his hip John exited the flat pumping out the strong scent of protective and aggressive alpha until those on the street gave the pair a wide berth. 

Inside the shop, Sherlock mostly kept his face buried in John’s neck except when John asked him a question and even then the omega would only look briefly and then hide his face as he thought before giving John an answer. 

When the pair made their way to the clothing area the omega perked up considerably even reaching out to trail his fingers over the proffered fabrics and smiling uncertainly at his alpha from time to time. John noticed the omega cleaning towards richer colours and soft fabrics. The omega’s particular favourite seemed to be a soft warm purple sweater that The omega had nuzzled his face into and then, in turn, offered the sleeve for John to rub against. 

Before paying for and exiting the store John mentally ran through everything they had placed in the trolley. Protein packs predominately chocolate, biscuits once again chocolate, a large pot of yoghurt, milk, jam, and several cans of beans. Non-foodstuff included three shirts, several t-shirts, two pairs of trousers, a pair of jeans, pyjamas, the purple sweater, several pairs of socks, pants, a purple toothbrush, hairbrush, birth control, and a plush bee John had grabbed on impulse. 

Although the bee technically wasn’t in the cart. The omega had latched onto the stuffed toy and clutched one of the fluffy legs with his fist. 

“Do you need anything else,love?” The muscular alpha murmured into the cuddling omega’s ear. 

“No jawn” 

“Do you want anything else?” 

The omega hesitated and gave a slight nod into the alpha’s shoulder. 

“Can you tell me what it is?” 

The omega pulled away from John's neck but refused to meet his eyes. “It’th thtupid forget it”

“Sherlock, love, tell me.” 

The boy kept his eyes on the ground and pointed timidly over to the cosmetics section. John dutifully pushed the trolley in that direction. Soothing the heavily blushing omega by rubbing tender circles on his back. The section was full of collared omegas most with impatient, or incredibly bored alphas standing nearby. There was one omega though a female wearing a marriage cuff, with no alpha in sight. She struggled to reach a small tube on the top shelf and John easily handed it down to her.

“Oh than-“ The thin omega woman froze staring not at John but at the Omega in his arms. 

“Andre?” Sherlock looked up quickly “Molly!” He whispered a small smile gracing his lips.


	10. Make-up Please?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay and haste in this chapter. I ended up having to cook today and I am a bloody awful cook and made a huge mess of burnt chicken in the oven and had to start over and then had an annoyed family that would not leave me alone because it was so late before the food was finally done. (It's not like I didn't warn them, I said mum should cook and not me. But they said I needed to figure out how to cook now because my 'wife' might want a day off sometimes... lol. But I guess a husband would be just as likely to want help in the kitchen.)  
> As always friendly comments, questions, or suggestion are welcome.

Instantly cold brown eyes turned to John meeting his gaze. It was so unusual for an omega to actually make eye contact with an alpha that John had to gather his thoughts for a moment. 

“And your name. Sir?” The way in which the female omega said the honnor of sir made it seem like anything but a pleasant thing. 

“John, John Watson” The alpha stuck out a hand without thinking and was surprised when the omega shook it. Again it was unusual for an omega to make contact of any sort with an alpha not their own. 

“Andre’s new ‘master’ I presume. I don’t know if you are aware Sir but there are laws regarding proper diet for omegas and it does not appear you are following them.” 

Sherlock opened his mouth to defend his alpha but Molly wasn’t finished. 

“When’s the last time you fed him? I bet it’s less often than you fuck him, you old man. He’s just a child. Sixteen! And how old are you forty? Forty- five? Fifty? ” John growled lowly in anger hackles rising. 

“Molly!” Sherlock wrapped his limbs tighter around John as he spoke drawing the attention to himself.

“He’s 33, I jutht was placed with him yethterday, he fed me latht night, and hath yet to ‘fuck me’ as you so crudely phrased it. Thecondly, I am not a child I am fully physically mature and you are only a few yearth older than me so you may stop acting as if you were my mother. Thirdly it has come to light that my birth name is Sherlock and lathtly why ever did you change your lipthtick?”

The thin brunet omega looked first contrite and apologetic towards John, indigent at the insult, excited by the revelation of Sherlock’s name and ready to laugh and cry together at the last sentence. Instead, the woman threw herself around both Sherlock and John in a hug nuzzling into the younger omega’s neck tearily. 

“Mol-molly thtop you’re crushing me” the raven-haired boy pleaded as John furrowed his brow in confusion. Molly pulled away from the couple and met John’s eyes again. “I’m sorry Sir, Andr-Sherlock’s masters in the past have been less than kind. I saw the state he was in and assumed the worst.” 

John squared his shoulders and nodded in acceptance of the apology. 

“And you know Sherlock how?” 

“Ryan Weathers kept multiple omega’s. Sherlock was his favourite, but when he couldn’t deliver Ryan used me. I was 15 when he bought Sherlock, but he was only ten. We helped each other. Ryan sold me in 2016 said he couldn’t afford both of us. I was 18 by then but andr- Sherlock still wasn’t full grown. How much longer did he keep you?” Molly turned her question to Sherlock. 

“Two years more” Sherlock whispered. “I had pups, two beautiful pups, Mia and Alex. He kept me until they didn’t need a mother and then sold me back.”

Molly enveloped the younger omega in a hug a second time John being pulled into the embrace by the fact that he was still holding Sherlock.

“Oh Andre,” Molly cooed rubbing the top of Sherlock’s head “I’m so sorry, maybe you’ll get to see them again someday.” 

“Okay” John spoke loudly feeling uncomfortable being so close to another alpha’s mate. 

“Enough with the hugging please” he tried to sound firm but he mostly was confused. His mind firing quickly, Sherlock was a mother, he had pups, two of them, that he hadn’t seen in at least a year. A second thing was they were now roughly 15 hours away from heat and they needed to be home soon in order for Sherlock to nest. 

Molly seemed to catch on to John’s discomfort and Sherlock’s preheat scent and retreated a few paces. 

“You need to get home don’t you?” 

“Yes,” John answered for both of them still unsettled by this bold omega. 

“Can I give you my number? I’d like to see you again.” The female omega was ignoring John her kind brown gaze focused on Sherlock who was at the moment toying with the plush bee’s antenna attentively. 

“I-“ Sherlock looked pleadingly at John. “Am I allowed to call Molly?” The silver eyes begged and John found himself nodding his head before the request had even fully processed. 

“Of course, you can call anyone you’d like Love”

Molly smiled happily and handed John a scrap of paper. 

“You seem like a good alpha, but in case you prove me wrong my alpha is a DI for Scotland Yard and he would not hesitate to have Sherlock removed from you, should abuse of any sort become evident.” 

The words were spoken with a smile and underlined with ice. 

“Call me when you can” Molly called over her shoulder as she exited the cosmetics section. 

John stared after the feisty omega a moment before shaking his head to clear it. 

“So a friend of yours then?” 

Sherlock lock hummed and nodded shyly returning his face to John’s neck. 

“What’d we come over here for love?” 

The previous blush and uncertain look settled on the boy’s face as he nodded towards the eye make-up. 

“You want some of this?” John questioned picking up a tube of mascara in a plastic box. 

Sherlock bit his lip and nodded into John’s beetles T. 

“Pleathe, in black” 

“Love that’s nothing to be embarrassed about. Look around there are plenty of male omegas right here in this section.” 

“My other mathter’s thaid it made me a girl… except for Thean. He just thaid I wath too young and only let me wear it for thpecial dinner” 

“Sherlock make-up doesn’t make you a girl, it just makes you a boy who likes make-up. What you wear doesn’t change who you are. And if you like wearing make-up you can wear make-up. Understand?” 

Sherlock uncurled from the T-shirt and nodded slowly at John. 

“I underthtand”

“Now is there anything else you’d like love?” 

The couple ended up adding an eyeliner pencil, powder, and clear lipgloss to the trolley before leaving the section and joining the queue. 

While their items were scanned John felt his stomach grumble, it was now closing into 1 in the afternoon and they had somehow managed to skip breakfast. A tiny answering rumble came from Sherlock who only blushed and ducked his head. 

“I’m sorry love, I forgot to feed you this morning. You should have said something.” 

“It’th fine Jawn you only have to feed me every 24 hourth.”

John felt his eyebrows raise in disbelief he knew the rules weren’t all that strict but that was just ridiculous. 

“That’s not fine, and I intend to feed you multiple times every day. Besides you hardly ate last night you have to be hungry.” 

“I am fine Jawn, I’m uthed to it.”

“To what feeling hungry?”

“Yeth” 

John growled deep in his throat scaring the beta clerk and making an omega mother, his alpha, and three pups turn to look at him curiously. 

This only served to make John clutch the thin boy closer to his chest and bare his teeth at the omega mother’s alpha


	11. Home Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly comments, questions and suggestions are welcome below!

Considering the bags of stuff they obtained at the shop John had hailed a cab and was now resting thankfully in the backseat with Sherlock curled around both the plush bee and John. This cabby was a beta and the fact that Sherlock was clean and that John had fixed him with a glare killed any protests he would have had at an omega being in the cab rather than the boot. 

Sherlock was breathing slowly, eyelashes fluttering closed, and plush lips parting slightly with each huff of breath. John allowed his fingers to tangle in the silky curls and hummed lowly. 

The omega snuffled quietly in sleep and nuzzled his face into the strong scent in John’s neck. The army Captain rested two strong hands on the back of his omega pulling him close and keeping him from sliding off his firm lap. Fingers of one hand pressing against the soft red jumper while the others rested securely on the gyms short clad arse. 

“Long day was it?” The beta cabby tried with a smile. 

“Mhmm yes,” John answered distractedly. 

“You be needing help to get everything inside?” The beta nodded his head towards 221 as they pulled up to the curb. 

John considered a moment before shaking his head 

“No, but can you wait a few minutes?” 

“Sure thing, meters still running though.” 

John carefully lifted the still sleeping Sherlock from the cab and carried him up the stairs to 221B. Laying the curled omega down on the leather sofa John returned outside to get the shopping and pay the man. 

“Right thanks” John finished handing the man his notes and struggling up the steps plastic bags in hand. 

Sherlock slept soundly as John put everything away, and made room for the omega’s clothes in his closet. A pleased growl rumbled deep in his throat at the sight of the smaller shirts and sweater hanging next to his larger clothes and the trousers folded in his drawer. He placed the make-up and hairbrush in a small basket on top of the dresser and the toothbrush next to his own. The birth control went in the toilet’s cabinet and the smaller pair of trainers under the bed next to John’s shoes. 

Mixing a protein pack into a glass of milk John retrieved the paper in his pocket from Molly and placed it on the right side table the side of the mattress furthest from the door that the alpha had already started to think of as belonging to Sherlock. Smoothing the covers back onto the bed with military precision one last time John returned to the sitting room to find an awakening omega. 

The boy had pushed up the sleeves of the red jumper and the slight sheen of sweat droplets dotted his brow. 

“Jawn!” The omega reached for the alpha. “That-tharting- thtarting my heat!” 

“Shhhhh It’s okay love, I’ve got you.” John scooped up the omega in one arm the other still holding the protein drink. John ran a gentle hand down the omega’s back and allowed his fingers to graze between the boy’s legs and was relieved to find the omega had not yet started lubricating. That meant they had a while before the pills would become necessary and plenty of time to get ready. 

“Come on love, I need you to drink this before you nest.” 

Sherlock perked up slightly hugging the plush toy to his chest. 

“You’ll let me netht for heat?” 

John furrowed his brow. 

“Of course I’ll let you nest… did the other alphas not let you?” He practicaly snarled the phrase ‘other alphas’ 

“No Jawn, they thaid it wath thupid.” Sherlock confided matter of factly as he steadily drank the chocolate drink. 

John pressed his lips together. It was common knowledge that omegas needed to nest in order to be fully calm within a heat. 

“Master Thean let me netht but that was before I had heat. He said I could whenever I wanted, even if I wathn’t old enough for heat yet. ” 

Shaking his head sadly John bit back another growl. Sean seemed to be the only alpha Sherlock mentioned in a good light, in fact, he seemed rather sad and wistful when mentioning the deceased man. 

Seeing the boy finish the last few swallows of the drink John scooped up the omega and carried him into the bedroom. Sitting the omega softly on the mattress John quickly raided the hall closet for extra pillows and quilts. 

Depositing the nesting materials on the bed he leaned back awkwardly against the dresser rocking heel to toe as the omega happily arranged everything in a particular pattern only seen to the silver eyes. 

“Jawn?” 

“Hmmm?” John rushed forwards not understanding the worry he was feeling over the omega’s comfort.

“Do you think I could use thome… some- some…” he faltered and ducked his head with a blush. 

“Some what love?” 

“Your - Your clothes I want your scent in my netht pleathe.” 

John smiled and reached to pet the dark curls affectionately and revived a pleased keening purr and lick of his hand in response.

“Sure love, I’d be honoured to have my scent in your nest.” 

Still grinning and battling arousal the alpha gathered some of his softest t-shirts and jumpers and passed them to the omega, who then proceeded to tuck the articles of clothing around the nest. 

A half-hour after John had deposited the thin boy on the mattress the nest was complete and Sherlock was perched on John’s lap, bare-chested from the feverish warmth of heat sipping on his mug of tea and stealing the occasional bite from John’s sandwich. It would be the last time for the next few days they would have the time to actually prepare the drink and both males relished their warm cups. 

“Hoo-hoo!” A chipper beta voice called as Mrs’ H pushed open the door without preamble. The fact that her scent was clearly a beta kept Sherlock from utterly panicking but he still pulled John’s arm to his stomach and shrunk back into the alpha’s chest. 

“John I got some stuff for you even though I did tell you to get it yourself I just didn’t want you to forget anything. Oh I got some chocolates, my sister was an omega and she always wanted sweets between rounds in her heat I don’t know if your Sherlock will like them but-“ the beta stopped rambling and finally looked to the sofa and saw the not quite cowering but defiantly apprehensive omega.

“Oh dear, John? What is it? Is he alright?”

“It’s nothing Mrs H, he has been badly abused, new people seem to make him nervous.” 

The elderly beta smiled sadly and crept forwards slowly holding out a fluffy mint green baby blanket. That had been slung over her shoulder. 

“My name is Mrs Hudson I won’t hurt you…This was mine sweetheart when I was a pup… I had hoped to use it if I ever had any pups, but you know beta’s aren’t as fertile as omegas and I never did have one. I would like you to have it in case you ever have a litter… would you like that?” 

Sherlock leaned forward slightly but didn’t let go of John’s hand. Instead, he met Mrs Hudson’s gentle brown eyes and looked for any sign of ulterior-motive. Seeing none he gave the beta a small smile, bit his lower lip and ducked his head before whispering 

“ yeth thank you,” and reaching with pale hands for the soft cloth. He gave the beta a genuine smile and she made a quick exit. 

Rubbing the soft fabric to his cheek Sherlock hummed and snuggled back into John for a few minutes as John munched down his sandwich. He felt a swelteringly warm wave wash over him and whimpered slightly into his now empty mug. 

“Jawn, I think we need to go to my nest.”

John inhaled deeply and nearly sunk into the mouthwatering smell he shook his head to clear it 

“Yeah, love just one second” 

John slowly deposited the omega on the sofa and rummaged through the bathroom cabinet and lifting up the medication triumphantly John darted back to the omega.

“Sherlock Love?” 

“Hmmm?” The omega was sweating now lips and cheeks flushed.

“I don’t know if you want pups… or if you would want pups with me… but if you don’t you’ll need to take these so you don’t get pregnant.” 

The omega’s pink bow lips parted and tears started filling his eyes. Damn the hormones making him cry about everything 

“Do-do you want pupth?” 

“Love I want whatever you want.” 

John wanted pups, Oh he really did, his heart swelled at the idea of the tiny infants and the thought of them being both his and this wonderful boy’s. 

“Y-you won’t kill them?”

“NO!” John snarled finding himself aghast “No,” he repeated softer. “I would never terminate a life.” 

“An-nd you wouldn’t thell them?”

“No, love” John reassured pulling the flushed omega to his t-shirt clad chest. 

He was so young and so scared for pups he hadn’t even conceived yet.

“I would raise them with you, protect them, teach them, love them.” 

“I don’t want the medicine’’ the omega boy whispered. “I-I-I want my pups to be with you, you are safe.” 

“Okay love,” John placed the medicine box on the coffee table gently.

“You ready to nest?” 

“Yeth Jawn pleathe.” Scooping up the hot to the touch omega John carried him easily to the bedroom barely able to resist the urge to mount him right there in the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutt is on it's way


	12. Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is people. Everyone has been asking for smutt and I hope this works. I've never actually written something like this before but I tried. Please advise! Friendly comments, questions, and suggestions are more than welcome!

The scent of omega in heat was stifling, and all John wanted was to claim he omega and mark him where all could see. 

Laying the panting omega in the center of the nest John stepped back to observe the beauty before him. 

Pale angular skin, now only hidden by the baggy black running shorts. The typically hairless skin of the omega seemed to glow, slightly flushed with feverish heat.

Pushing at the shorts the omega whined unable to remove the offending fabric. Stepping forward quickly and rather eagerly John assisted the omega tugging of the shorts and tacking in the sight greedily.

The bruising was nearly non-existent after the last night’s ministration of healing kisses. John’s eyes followed the path of milky pale hips and the muscular v leading to an innocent, dusty pink penis, and a deliciously leaking hole. 

“J-j- Jawn! peathe! I ne-need to see you pleathe” 

Wordlessly John ripped off his own clothing leaving chiseled tan skin bare, his muscles coiled and ready to pounce. 

Sherlock moaned drinking in the sight of his alpha-like one starved of water.

Bronze tanned skin dusted with curling golden hair, bulging muscles and abs, firm pecks and a massive throbbing alpha arousal. 

The window behind the alpha made the golden hair sparkle and glow. 

“Jawn I need y-you! ” The omega was writhing now in the nest, rutting against the soft fabrics, arse clenching desperately for something to fill it. 

“Pleathe!” He didn’t need to ask twice. In an instant, John was over him on all fours plundering the omega’s mouth and rutting against the much smaller cock. 

“Mine!” He growled grinding forcefully down. 

“Yours!” Sherlock gasped breathlessly arching into the aggressive touch. This alpha was strong, but he was also kind, which made the possessiveness arousing rather than terrifying. It made Sherlock feel safe and protected rather than captured and owned. He keened under the domination and peppered the alpha with licks and nips where ever he could reach.

The large alpha buried his head between Sherlock’s thighs licking up the shining slick with a greedy tongue. Making the boy’s toes curl in embarrassment and pleasure. 

“Jawn Pleathe!” The raven-haired boy wailed as wet tongue and thick finger worked their way inside of him. “I’m ready pleathe!” 

John grinned against the plush arse and rose his head, eyes dark with lust to meet the younger male’s eyes. 

Sherlock gasped groaning at the sight of his alpha looking up at him mouth wet with slick and a rakish grin on his features. His back arched and he keened sharply as John slipped a third finger deep into his sensitive hole.

“I want you in me please Jawn!” 

“I am in you,” John smirked wriggling his fingers teasingly deep inside the boy’s arse. 

“No your cock! Your knot Jawn Pleathe!” 

“Okay, okay I’ll stop teasing you”

The blond’s smirking grin turned predatory as he crawled his way up the omega’s trembling body. 

“My alpha pleathe… Everyone know…my alpha …yours” broken breaths cut off words as the omega moaned desperately rolling onto his stomach and pressing his leaking arse against John’s bulging arousal.

“Oh hmg- Yes!” John growled cuping the pale hips and pressing his massive cock into the gasping omega inch by inch.

“Mine, MINE! my mate.” John snarled losing himself in his alpha. “Claim, knot, bond, breed.” He whispered under his breath thrusting with a sharp snap of his hip at each word. 

Sherlock writhed in pleasure keening brokenly, face collapsing into the mattress and screaming in pleasure. The moment the swollen knot locked them together the boy shouted and came John biting deep into the back of his neck and pumping the omega full with his seed.

“Mine” the alpha snarled his teeth still sunken into the young omega’s scent gland. Panting Sherlock collapsed the movement tugging at the knot tying the two together as John lavished the new bond mark with his tongue. 

“Jawn? “ the omega whispered after several breathless minutes in which the pair calmed down. 

“Mhhhm yes love?” 

“I-I think I love you” The alpha took hold of the omega’s hips and quickly twisted so that the omega was laying on top of John's chest to chest eye to eye. 

“I love you too Sherlock… And I will never let anyone hurt you, or your pups.” The omega felt tears in his eyes. 

“I-I want to stay.” John furrowed his brow. “Of course love… I wouldn’t sell you back.” 

“Promise?”

“I promise, Love” 

The omega smiled lazily and dropped off to sleep. John shifted slightly to better accommodate his knot and stroked down the black curls and soft spine tenderly. “I promise Sherlock… ”


	13. Pups and Punishments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda short and has a lot of internal conflict for John. Friendly comments, questions or suggestion are welcome below!

Sherlock woke when John’s knot deflated and instantly whined at the loss of fullness. Wriggling below the alpha he managed to wake the older male.

“Jawn, Pleathe, breed me.” He gasped heat already taking over his mind his body needing to be refilled by the knot. The blond smiled sleepily and circled his hips lazily thrusting into the omega slowly. 

“Mhhhmm Jawn!” Sherlock moaned quietly in pleasure and need. 

“Breed me, fill me! Your pupth I want your pupth!” The omega moaned panting with each thrust from the alpha. John’s hands explored the omegas smaller penis rolling the pale pink head softly between his fingers inhaling the omega’s sweet scent happily. With little effort, his knot swelled and filling the omega.

The rest of the next three days were filled with much of the same. Mindless breeding and rutting with fluffy sleepy cuddling, sweet moments shared curled up in Sherlock’s nest. 

On the fourth morning, Sherlock woke as John slipped out of the omega and felt a familiar dull warmth in his abdomen. 

“Jawn” the omega whispered still hazy on hormones and rolled on his side to face the alpha. 

“Jawn I- I think I’m” the omega seized John’s hand and pressed it against his abdomen. 

“Pregnant…” 

John blinked blearily “Mhmgh my beautiful omega, my pups.”

Suddenly the alpha was wide awake he shot up sitting bolt upright. 

“Pregnant? Are you sure? Can you tell how many, when do they come?” And a dawning of terrified shock 

“I’m gonna be a father” 

Sherlock smiled sleepily at the large alpha’s panic.

“Yeth, yeth I know what it feels like, no not yet, typically around five or thix months from now, and you will be a wonderful father.” John relaxed slightly his hand still pressing against Sherlock’s concave stomach. 

“I’m gonna be a father…” he whispered again pulling the omega flush with his own much larger body. 

“My beautiful, beautiful, clever omega.” He whispered into the black curls. Sherlock felt tear unbidden slip down his face. His pups were safe, no one was going to kill them. 

“And I’m going to be a mother with a handthome, gentle, throng alpha.” 

The younger male pulled back to press a tender chaste kiss on his alpha’s lips.

“I- “ the omega collects himself “I love you” he whispered nuzzling into the muscular alpha. 

“Mhhmgh I love you too Sherlock” John murmured through a yawn. The alpha tightened his grip on the tiny omega and clumsily pulled one of the nest’s blankets over the pair. 

An hour later John woke to a sleeping omega nuzzling into his stomach and immediately smiled. 

Pups, pregnant, he was going to be a father. 

He sat upright. They were bonded now, which meant they would need to report it straight away to the office of omega registration. A second thought burst into his mind. 

Marriage? 

If the two were to be married they would be legally equal. No more collars in public, Sherlock would even be able to get a job if he so wished. 

Alpha’s didn’t marry omegas. Not anymore. 

A bonding was considered good enough and many alphas would scoff at the idea of an omega becoming anywhere close their equal. Laying back down John tugged the sleeping omega to his chest and kissed the parted lips.

“Sherlock?” 

“Mh” a sleepy huff of warm breath tickled John’s neck making him smile. 

“Sherlock?” He carded thick fingers threw the black curls.

“Wake-up” 

“mghmmh Jawn?” The boy moaned into his neck throwing a slender arm over the solider’s chest. 

“Sherlock, we need to get up.” 

“Don’t want to” the omega mumbled into John’s neck and then froze suddenly awake. 

He’d just disobeyed an order. And he’d talked back. 

The stiffened omega sits up hurriedly wiping his hand across his eyes once and still sitting upright and motionless.   
Head bowed in preparation for the punishment sure to come.

“s’lock? Whaaaat are you doing?” John spoke through a massive yawn. The omega bowed his head further bitting at his trembling lip. 

“Pleathe be careful Jawn, certain punishmenth could hurt the pupth at thuch an early thage.” John leaned forward toward his omega his heart bursting with sorrow. He’d thought they were over this. 

“Sherlock…” he paused throat swelling with emotion. “Love, I’m not going to punish you… I don’t even know what you think you need punishing for!” 

The omega squared his bare shoulders slightly and stopped gnawing on his lower lip 

“You told me to get up twithe, I talked back. I apologithe. I am ready for my punishment.” John rubbed his face 

“Love, that’s- that’s not a big deal. I don’t need to punish you for not wanting to wake up.” 

“Jawn, pleathe I-I was bad I need to be punished. It is illegal for me to disobey you.” 

“Sherlock no one would know!” 

“I would know Jawn! I need my punishment, pleathe… Ju-J-Just be careful of the pups.”

“Holy — “ the alpha sighed. What was he supposed to do? Sherlock was right, it was the law and he was literally begging for some sort of punishment. 

“What do I do?”

“Y-yo-you want me to pick my punishment?” The omega turned to look at John for the first time eyes wide and fearful, picking his own punishment was the last thing he wanted to do. If he picked something too severe John would be sad if he picked something too gentle the alpha would be angry. 

John licked his lips with a dry tongue. “No, it’s okay love…. Do I really have to?” 

“Jawn yeth, it’s the law and I need you to … Pleathe?” John felt his throat tighten and he gave a curt nod. 

“Alright. I’ll help you to the loo then we can get this sorted before breakfast. Okay?” The curly head dipped slightly.

“yeth Jawn.” The younger man lisped voice fearful.

They were back in the bedroom the omega flushed, still naked, and trembling. The alpha resigned to dolling out punishment to the boy… He had seen omegas be punished before and resolved that is would be nothing like that. He straightened his shoulders. Best to get this over with. 

“Sherlock lay over my lap.” The alpha had both legs firmly planted on the floor. Whimpering the omega obeyed, his stomach was flat still slightly concave but a warm thrumming against the alpha’s thigh left no doubts to the new life forming within. 

The omega was, as he had said, pregnant. 

“I really don’t want to punish you, love.” John murmured rubbing a calloused hand over the pale buttocks. “I’m- I’m only going to do five and I am not going to do them hard understand?” 

“Yeth Jawn” the omega breathed. “I don’t want to do this…” the alpha bit his lip angry at himself. He only was required to punish the omega until they were legal equals and if everything went according to plan that should be by the end of the day. 

“Ready?” The omega adjusted slightly on the alpha’s lap and nodded “Pleathe John”. John brought the flat of his hand down across the pert behind hard enough to sting slightly but not anywhere near hard enough to leave a mark. “One” the omega whispered without prompting. Again John left his hand fall wincing at the sound of each smack. “thwo, three” the boy wriggled on John’s lap pale fingers wrapping around his ankle. “Four!” He gasped the smack slightly harder than the others. “Five” he whispered nuzzling into John’s leg. 

John seized the tiny omega dragging him into a fierce hug. 

“Thank you Jawn” “No, don’t say that sick.” The alpha growled. “I am never punishing you again… It’s inhumane” 

The omega pulled back “No John pleathe I don’t want to leave you! If you break the bond the pupth will die and If you give me back without breaking the bond I’ll die, and they will thell my pups. Y-You promised you wouldn’t let them pleathe pleathe don’t give me back” the omega was gasping for breath clutching painful at the alpha, nails digging into the tan flesh. 

“Hush. Love you need to listen to me and stop panicking so quickly.” The omega stilled and burrowed into John’s neck snuffling. 

“I’m never going to punish you again because I want to marry you.”

Falling back on the mattress John found himself knocked down by a fierce kiss and crying omega.


	14. Breakfast and Fooling around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly, comments, questions, or suggestions are welcome below!

He could walk now, a bit unsteadily and he still held tightly onto John’s hand but Sherlock was able to stand on his own two feet. 

After a shared bath that consisted mostly of cuddling until the water went cold and a quick shower to rinse the condition from the pair’s hair, they were seated in dressing gowns at the kitchen table eating in peaceful silence. 

The omega spooned a small bite of strawberry yoghurt into his mouth and frowned at the squishy texture before hurriedly downing the rest. John appeared to be lost in thought staring blankly at the wall as he robotically spread jam over his toast for the 12th time. The jam was so evenly spread by now that Sherlock secretly thought it looked like something in an advertisement. Sherlock nibbled at his own slice of dry toast unsure if he was allowed any butter and not wanting to interrupt John’s train of thought to ask. 

The muscular alpha finally seemed to come to and took an overly large bite from his jam slathered toast. Crumbs stuck to the beginnings of a four-day-old beard. He would have to shave, Sherlock being an omega had no such problem, he couldn’t have grown a beard if he wanted to. 

“Did you want anything on that?” John queried gesturing to Sherlock’s barely touched toast. 

“Yeth pleathe, some butter?” Obligingly John smeared a thick layer of the salty dairy product onto the boy’s bread. 

Taking a gulp of tea from his RAMC mug John cleared his throat. “So, we need to go to the registration office, the courthouse, and then get you some cuffs from a shop. Sound about right?”

“Yeth Jawn” 

“Anywhere else you want slash need to go?” 

Sherlock chewed on the corner of his lip and nodded. 

“There’s a thorage locker, I don’t know if it’th thill there but Master Thean had thomeone place my personal items there in cathe anything ever happened to him. Tho I could come and get them. I mean I know omegas aren’t thupposed to have belongingth. But Thean did give me things he thaid I could keep. Could we get it?” 

John smiled at the small omega he was glad that the tiny boy had had atleast one good alpha before in his life although it did make him feel rather jealous. 

“Of course love, do you know the code?” 

“89d47H0” 

“Alright, so on our to-do list so far, get dressed” the alpha smirked glancing down at their barely clothed bodies. “Shave” John scrubbed his cheek grumpily. “Go to registration, the courthouse, maybe stop for lunch, get your cuffs, and then get stuff from your locker.” The alpha began clearing off the table. “Then dinner and telly?” 

Sherlock nodded seriously and keened as John buried a hand in his curls. 

“Up you get, let's see if those clothes we bought fit you any better than my oversized jumpers.” 

Sherlock walked on his own two feet, it still hurt slightly and he held onto John’s hand fiercely but he made it without John having to scoop up and carry him like on their trip to the table. 

The bulging muscles of the blond alpha were soon hidden underneath a black and white striped jumper that Sherlock quickly deemed his favorite. Before the blond could fully shimmy into his pants however Sherlock had dropped to his knees nuzzling the large alpha cock into hardness. 

“Sher-“ John gasped falling back to sit on the mattress. “What are y-“ the questions turned into a deep groan as Sherlock sucked the thick head into his angelic bow lips. 

Sherlock allowed his dressing gown to fall open and off his pale shoulders grasping the thick arousal in both hands. He laved at the shaft, pressing tender kisses along the prominent vein sucking the darkly coloured head like a lolly and flicking his tongue in the slit. John made the mistake of looking downright as his omega slid down on his cock, lips stretch obscenely on the thick shaft and instantly lost any semblance of control he had over his orgasm. 

Tender pale hands stroked him through the intense aftershock, and pink lips swallowed everything he had to give only the slightest bit of white overflowing on the corner of his mouth. John laid back on the bed panting the tiny omega still between his trembling legs.

“That was amazing…” John gasped. “Come up here” 

Sherlock dutifully climbed up the bed and settled next to John’s heaving chest. 

“Lay down and close your eyes”

Sherlock obeyed without question squeaking rather loudly when his entire pale length was swallowed by his alpha. 

The dark-haired boy was by no mean poorly endowed but he was after all an omega which meant even fully hard he would not choke a mature alpha. That being said an omega’s cock was every bit as sensitive as an alpha’s if not more so. 

Sherlock writhed literally wrapping his legs around his alpha’s shoulders in ecstasy. A few heavy swipes from John’s tongue and a thin sweet stream of slick emptied into John’s mouth. 

Pulling the curled up omega to his black and white jumper striped chest John laughed. “We really do need to get dressed now.” 

“Mhm mhng gh camg” the boy mumbled into the soft jumper his words impossible to understand

” What was that love?” 

Sherlock popped his head up “And you need to shave.” The omega arched his back lazily.

“I think you gave my arse thubble burn.”

“Prat” the insult was said with such a blinding smile Sherlock forgot to be scared or offended. 

“Love you” 

“Mhm love you too, Now get up!” 

The two sat up for John to pull on his pants and trousers and Sherlock to limp over to the dresser. 

The dark jeans fit like a glove tight in just the right places, the purple sweater was perfect, soft and warm and just slightly baggy like the young omega preferred. John let out an appreciative growl from where he sat lacing up his shoes. 

Sherlock blushed and turned to his make-up as John went into the bathroom to focus on shaving. 

As the omega reached to lace his own trainers his own hands were stilled caught by the tan calloused fingers of his alpha. 

“Let me” 

John tied the laces efficiently and pulled the raven-haired omega to his feet gracefully. 

“Ready Love?” Sherlock kissed the alpha’s scarred knuckles.

“Ready”


	15. Omega Registration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this a a bit late but I had a pretty busy day... something super exciting in fact. I sorta came out to my crush and turns out he's bi and we went and got ice cream. So yeah I was on cloud nine. I mean my parents would kill me but it's a huge load off my shoulders to have someone who actually knows my name and stuff not regect me... ANYWAY (sorry got a bit off track there) 
> 
> New chapter kinda rushed. 
> 
> Friendly comments, questions or suggestions welcome below!

The thin beta woman at the omega registry looked incredibly bored. She was chewing on a piece of gum as if her jaw depended on it and staring off into the middle distance blankly. 

“Watson!” her nasally voice shouted without warning causing Sherlock to jump and whimper and John to glare at her. Walking into the door indicated John held a protective arm around his omega. Sherlock for his part was overwhelmed the scents of so many newly bonded couples lingered on every object, clinging to the brown wallpaper, and rising up from the ugly carpet. 

The room they entered was cluttered, old, and yet clean. A rickety love seat sat across from a blue wingback chair. A metal exam table stood in the left corner, a desk to the right, and stacks of paper covered every centimeter of the old wood surface. 

John settled on the loveseat's left side (closer to the door.) with his legs spread and back straight in the perfect picture of dominance and aggression. Having his newly bound omega around so many strange scents were stamping on his nerves. 

Sherlock for his part was growing more apprehensive and restless by the minute. The last time he had been in a room like this is when was with Ryan and he had been only ten years old. He still remembered the severe beating he had gotten after the beta doing their paperwork had left. 

Sherlock sniffed and curled up beside John tucking his feet under his own arse and his arms close to his chest the dark curls rested on the alpha’s bicep and he whimpered unintentionally at a slight creaking in the hall. 

The blond alpha reached into the backpack he had brought along and pulled out the stuffed bee. Grateful and a bit embarrassed Sherlock curled his fingers around one fuzzy antenna and hugged the home scented plush to his chest. 

Moments later a powerfully built man slightly shorter than John but larger than a beta rushed into the room wearing a white lab coat and dress slacks. 

John growled instinctively wrapping his arms around the thin boy. 

The dark-skinned man held up his hands in an ‘I mean no harm’ way and sat slowly into the wingback chair. 

John did not release his hold.

The only reason Sherlock didn’t immediately identify the man’s gender was because there was a certain artificial blankness to his scent.

Suppressors. 

Which means this man was most likely an alpha, beta’s would have no need to hide their scent, even around newly bonded couples. An alpha, on the other hand, would put him or herself at great risk. 

While the scent was inoffensive to John, the blond still bristled, pulling Sherlock even further into his lap and barring his teeth. Sherlock burrowed deeper into John’s side with a whine. 

The playful and carefree attitude the omega possessed earlier erased in the presence of an alpha not his own.

“Alright John, can I call you John?”

“Doctor Watson, or Captain Watson” 

The smile on the dark-skinned alpha’s face was terse.

“Alright Doctor, So it says here that this is your first bonding. Is that accurate?” 

“Yes.” 

The Alpha in the chair flipped through the second folder on his lap and raised an eyebrow. 

“But not the omega’s?”

“You are holding his file you can see his name, use it” 

“Fine”. The alpha rolled his eyes, of course, he’d gotten one of those freaky omega activists “This will be Sherlock’s second bonding then?” 

John started to answer in the affirmative but was cut off by Sherlock’s trembling whisper. 

“Third” 

The alpha scoffed “You are mistaken we only have a record of one bonding prior to today’s” 

Sherlock cowered backward further into John’s arms and shook his head. 

“If there was a bonding other than that of Ryan L Weathers and Doctor Watson’s why was it not registered?” 

“I-I-Don’th know. He juth didn’t want to I gueth” 

The man in the lab coat sighed slumping back in his chair. 

“Doctor Watson please explain what your omega is rambling on about.” 

John growled again at the man and ducked his head down to Sherlock’s. 

“Love?” 

“Thean, he bonded me, it wathn’t a full bonding thince I didn’t have heat yet but it thill felt mostly the thame.” 

John stroked the curls and faced the dark-haired man. 

“It seems a previous alpha bonded with him when he was very young before he was capable of heats and only triggered the emotional bond rather than a physical one.” 

The dark-skinned doctor growled in frustration muttering under his breath before smiling tersely a moment. 

“So Sherlock as this is your second time being registered, you understand what is going to happen. Doctor Watson, I will be performing a full medical exam with you present to ensure the bond has been properly established and your omega is in good health. We will fill out some papers and then you will be free to go.”

John nodded slowly, disliking the idea of this alpha even being in the same room as his omega let alone examining him. 

“Okay, now omeg-sherlock stand, undress, and walk to that exam table.” 

Sherlock whined lowly in his throat but hastily began to obey, even if John wouldn’t hurt him there was nothing stopping this alpha from trying to do so. Omega bonded or unbonded were still required to obey any alpha to a certain degree. 

John bared his teeth when the other alpha let his gaze linger a moment too long on the boy’s pale arse. Sherlock limped steadily to the metal exam table John followed behind despite the other alpha saying it really wasn’t necessary 

Sitting down on the freshly cleaned metal Sherlock shivered his arse looking even pushers squished against the flat surface. John growled lowly and tried to pump reassurance out to his distressed omega. 

The examination started off clinical and innocent enough, reflexes, eyes, ears, the alpha even probed around in his mouth for minute feeling his teeth. Cold gloved hands palpitated his stomach a tad too hard causing John to snarl and Sherlock to yip symotanisly. 

In a moment the slightly shorter alpha was pressed against the wall John snarling in his face. 

“Forgive me.” The alpha’s voice was calm “I was not aware your omega was pregnant.”

John glared hard at the man and slowly eased off. 

The dark-haired boy uncurled only winning softly as another alpha’s hands felt the muscles in his legs and arms. 

“What happened to his feet?” 

“Auction House” 

The alpha grunted in understanding 

“Roll over” 

Laying on his stomach Sherlock felt more exposed knowing there was little to nothing he could do to escape an attack in this position. John’s warm calloused hands rubbed in his curls and let him relax. 

The gloved hands were back rubbing his calves and thighs pausing at the cigaret burn and probing it gently. 

“Maybe use an ashtray next time. These can get infected.” 

“I-wasn’t I didn’t that’s” 

“Hey he’s your omega it was just a suggestion” 

The scars had healed thoroughly due to the bonding process and only new wounds remained. Latex ghosted over the slightly reddened backside. The alpha glanced up at John. 

“Disobedient one?” 

John winced. “No, not really… just a one-off” 

The dark-haired alpha barked out a short laugh. 

Probing gently over the thin back and shoulders and settling on the bond bite. Red and slightly puffy the mark had begun to take on a pink colour that marked it as consensual beneath the mark there could be seen silver scaring from a non-consensual bond and beneath that the faintest traces of another pinkish mark now fading from being broken. 

“I would assume that the bonding was both physical and emotional due to the fact that your omega is pregnant but protocol is protocol.” The dark-skinned alpha moved slowly as if realizing how much danger a false move could put him in. 

“Doctor Watson I am going to check the anal canal now. I am in no way threatening your bond over your mate. I am simply checking for medical reasons, making sure there are no tears and that lubrication glands are in no was inflamed.” 

Even with the doctor’s slow movements John’s still felt his hackles raise as the alpha’s latex clothes finger gently probed inside of Sherlock. The boy whimpering was the only thing that brought him back to focus. 

John carded a hand through silky curls as the alpha worked, and relaxed visibly when the man removed his hands. 

“Okay, that’s all done. I’ll write everything up and you will get a call when everything goes through the system. Until then you can’t leave the omega I mean Sherlock alone in a building or send him out of the house. He will need to stay with you as any alpha claiming him will most likely be able to sway the law in their favour without legal documents proving a bond between the two of you.” 

John nodded his head pulling the purple sweater over his omega’s black curls. Sherlock smiled weakly and licked John’s palm gratefully. 

Dressed and clutching the Bee Sherlock sat securely on John’s hip. True the boy was now capable of walking by himself but the former arm captain was feeling possessive and had simply scooped the boy up with one arm.


	16. Two Omegas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit short, sorry :(
> 
> Friendly comments, questions, or suggestions are welcome below.

On the bus, John stood holding his omega close despite the multiple empty seats. A small female omega with dark cocoa skin and a headful of crisp curls entered the bus alone running frantically sat down on the floor beneath John’s feet pressing against his legs and whimpered. 

Omegas could smell him and know that he wasn’t a violent man, they could smell the contentment rising from Sherlock and know he was safe. 

John stepped back, confused and stared down at the wide blinking eyes. The girl's dark eyes were filled with terror her clothes ripped as if she had been grabbed and just barely escaped.

“Please.” The girl whispered and pressed back against his legs. 

As if on cue a heavily breathing Alpha burst into the bus just as it was pulling out and cast around wildly. He was young late teens early twenties with messy brown hair and lust-crazed eyes. He inhaled deeply and stalked forwards toward the cowering female omega. 

Catching on John bared his teeth at the young man. 

“Back off” the teenager snarled “she’s mine, I found her first”

The girl whimpered pressing her face into John’s calf. Sherlock was ridged in the blond’s arms hiding his face in the striped jumper. 

“I think you’ll find that she isn’t. She’s mine has been for several weeks now” 

“You have two omegas?” The boy was practically drooling at the idea. 

“Problem?” John put on his best arrogant face. 

“Em-er- I mean no. But damn. Two omegas. Do you have them fuck each other for you?” 

John growled lowly reaching down to scoop the female omega up into his other arm.

The brown-haired boy stepped forwards oblivious to John’s posturing. 

“Since you have two do you share? I mean I’d be willing to pay for a little fuck. I thought that girl was pretty but your boy is practically sin.” 

John’s eyes hardened further the cocoa skinned omega flinched unsure if the blond alpha she had sought protection it would give in to the offer. It was easy money and it certainly wouldn’t be the first time. The pale male omega pressed against her was trembling she burrowed their bodies together. 

“Oh imagine your boy fucking her while I fucked him. Oh - wow. Come on how much?” 

The other passengers were watching with interest a few collared omega’s putting out calming scents for the two omega’s pressed in the alpha’s arms. 

John snarled the mental image of this teenage claiming his omega breaking his calm. The boy jumped back eyes wide with fear. 

“Woah Woah Woah,” the brunet backed away slowly. “Fine you don’t share guess I’ll find one somewhere else.”

The boy sat swiftly down in a seat the far away from John and the two clingy omega’s. Sherlock relaxed instantly the female not so much. She clung to the striped jumper and it was only Sherlock nudging that brought her to. 

“Thank you” the girl whispered sliding back to the floor. She didn’t make eye contact. “I was with my brother but I lost him in the crowd and then he found me.” The girl nodded her head to the sulking teenager. “I know I’m not supposed to run but I’m already promised to another alpha and- “ John shushed her gently. 

“It’s fine you don’t have to explain yourself to me. Let's just call your brother.” 

John pulled his mobile from his pocket and set Sherlock lightly down in a bus row encouraging the girl to sit also. 

Outside of the courthouse, the three sat on the stone steps waiting for the girl (whose name turned out to be Abby)’s brother. An omega resting on both knees John stared up at the sky awkwardly. Sherlock seemed to have been rendered mute and the girl was following the basic understanding of do not speak unless spoken to. 

Sherlock was squished against John chewing on his bent knuckle and hugging the plush to his chest. Abby held tightly onto John’s hand but other than that did not cuddle up to the alpha in any way. 

A skinny beta man with dark skin and gold-rimmed glasses jogged up breathlessly facing himself with one hand. 

“Abby!” He made a grab for his sister and smelling the family bond John allowed it. The girl keened and hugged her brother tightly. 

“Thank you, thank you so much” the man babbled at John. “I don’t know how to repay you.” 

“It was nothing you don’t have to repay me.”

“Oh but I must, I have a younger brother he’s 19 an omega unbounded.”

“I don’t want your brother” 

The beta took the answer the wrong way. 

“Abby has been promised to another alpha but I suppose he could be persuaded to take my brother instead.”

“No, I don’t want another omega. Sherlock is more than enough for me.” 

The beta finally seemed to understand and nodded his head. 

“Thank you still.”

Sherlock sat cowering in a butter-soft leather chair in the courthouse as John shouted at the secretary. 

“WHAT?!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN’T MARRY HIM?”

“You must be at least 18 to marry.” 

“I BLOODY BONDED HIM BUT I CAN’T MARRY HIM?”

“Sir please, I am not the one who wrote the laws I have no say over the matter.”

“YOU…” John took a deep breath. “Alright, you have no say over the matter. What can we do?”

“I suggest you wait until your omega has reached the proper agenda then marry him at that time.”

The blond alpha growled stomping away from the desk and back to his mate. He once again scooped up the omega and stormed from the building ignoring the stares. 

Sherlock kept his eyes fixed on his plate eating his sandwich steadily. His alpha was more than angry and if sherlock was honest with himself he would agree that he was disappointed as well. The idea of not having to wear a collar, or being free to go out alone, and being free from punishments while terrifying was also exciting. Another thing was consent a married omega had the right to say no to any form of sexual harassment. 

He did not. 

If an alpha walked up to the couple that instant and demanded Sherlock present himself the omega would be expected to pull down his trousers and lay down. Only if John protested would he not have to do so. 

Fearful of interrupting his alpha’s brooding Sherlock refrained from drinking any water as his bladder was already quite full and he did not want to have to ask permission. 

“Right then,” John sighed despondently. “New collar, something more comfortable.” 


	17. Collar Shoping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a wait sorry about that I had a 'sleepover' last night and didn't really have time to write. On the plus side my crush (lets just call him J) asked me to be his boyfriend... aparnetly he's liked me for quite awhile.
> 
> Friendly, comments, questions, or suggestions are welcome below.

Sherlock knelt on the red cushion grateful for the plush pillow against his knees as a chatty beta woman blabbered inanely on to John about the pros and cons of different fabrics vs leather or metal. 

Every so often she would wrap a new collar around his throat and remove it shaking her head. 

John grunted and hummed when required answering questions with generic, “I see” or “not really” s. 

Sherlock shuffled on his knees despite not having drunk anything at lunch the two cups of tea from that morning were putting pressuring his bladder. The red-haired woman wrapped a hideous floral print collar around his neck and seemed to consider it a moment before looking up at John’s distasteful grimace. 

Sherlock shifted again pressing his thighs together and trying to catch John’s eye. The blond was, however, staring at a rack of soft furled leather collars intently. 

“Please stop fidgeting, young man. You are making this more difficult than it needs to be.” 

“Sherlock?” John turned quickly to face the boy. 

The dark-haired boy pressed his thighs together harder and whimpered. Realization dawned on John. 

“Can we use your loo?”

The female alpha looked slightly upset. 

“You don’t need to punish him, sir, he was only wriggling a bit. Don’t punish him on my account.” 

John just shook his head. And pulled the boy to his feet towards the lavatory in the back of the shop. 

Sherlock relived himself gratefully and refastened his trousers. Kneeling down the boy looked up at John with big eyes and thanked him. 

Irritated John pressed thin lips together. 

“I told you the first day you can go to the bathroom whenever you like. You do not need to ask permission.”

“I’m thorry Jawn” head drooping Sherlock stared at the tiled floor. 

The blond alpha sighed heavily through his nose. 

“It’s fine. Now get up this floor is filthy.” 

“Yeth Jawn”

The couple exited to be met with the worried stare of the beta woman. Not seeing any visible marks of abuse the woman relaxed deflating slightly when John sat his selection down. 

Dark soft leather, lined with navy blue satin and a silver clasp. Sherlock was actually excited to wear a collar for once. This one was far more comfortable than the rough leather and rusty buckle of the free one provided by the auction house. 

The boy dropped back to his knees willingly stretch his neck out for John to fasten the smooth collar. It fit perfectly soft and breathable around his skin. Practically purring Sherlock nudged his head at John’s hand and gave it a small lick. 

While a collar was not the same as marriage and cuffs. It was still a collar from John. Something that let the world know that John owned him and John was his protector. The very thought made the boy flush and He pressed his thighs together now for a completely different reason.  
“Sherlock love?”

“Yeth Jawn ?”

“Can we go to the storage locker tomorrow? It’s been a long day and I really just want to eat something and lay in bed.” 

“Of courthe Jawn.”

The muscular bond smiled and patted the dark curls. 

“Come on, we can pick up take away on the way home. Any preference? “

The boy hummed quietly still trying to hide his erection. 

“Chinese?” 

“Perfect.” John smiled again pulling the boy to his feet and keeping a firm grasp on his hand. 

Hailing a cap John placed their order on his mobile and handed the man a few extra notes to allow Sherlock to sit in the cab. 

Gratefully Sherlock pressed a kiss on his alpha’s cheek and settled down across the row, knees pulled to his chest, head in John’s lap and fingers gently stroking the soft new collar. 

“Sweet boy.” John murmured rubbing his hand over his omega’s neck and lower back. 

Teasingly the alpha gave a quick squeeze to the boy’s plush arse and grinned at the high pitched squeak. 

They’d eaten the take away lazily curled on the sofa watching a documentary about how acid works. 

Now John was busy stripping both of them Sherlock to sleepy and hunger sated to pay much attention to the alpha. 

That was until John leaned to kiss him goodnight. 

That’s all it was supposed to be. A quick peck and then sleep. 

But the boy latched on wrapping himself around John’s torso eyes half-lidded and movements sloppy. 

John growled lowly in his throat his arousal instantly making itself evident. 

The boy sucked hungrily at John’s neck and ground his own smaller omega cock against John’s firm abs his arse just barely teasing his own engorged cock. 

“Love, you don’t have to-mhmhhg” bow lips crushed against John’s 

The boy ground down harder the head of John’s red cock slipping between slicked cheeks. 

“I want to. I want you. Pleathe John?” 

“Alright. Okay, love.” 

John reared up flipping them over and slamming the breathless boy onto the mattress. 

Pale eyes complexity dark with need stared up at him. 

“Fuck...you’re already soaking for me.”

John gasped, his finger slipping into the boy without any pressure.  
“How are you so perfect?” 

The boy threw back his head and howled as John’s finger stroked over his sensitive lubrication gland. 

“JAAAWWN!” 

“Okay shhh, shhh. Calm down. Let’s do this slowly.”

Sherlock bit into his bottom pink lip and nodded. 

He hadn’t taken John outside of heat yet and he wasn’t entirely sure his body could adjust comfortably to such a large intrusion. 

Both males took in a deep breath to calm themselves. John pushed forward and oh fuck oh hell he was right there. 

Pushing in, agonizingly slowly thick length streaching the boy's pink rim obseanly. Sherlock grabbed onto the muscular shoulders and keened desperately bucking to impale hismelf further. 

Finally seated heavy balls slaping agaisnt the plush arse the alpha gave an experimental circle of his hips. 

Eyes back to half asleep the omega moaned in pleasure his arms wrapping up and around his alpha. 

The embrace was soft and tender as John ever so slowly pumped in and out in circular motions. Huge glistening cock pircing the omega lazily. 

John kissed his omega possesivly ramming on last time into the pink pucker and came silently as the boy’s arse tightened around him. 

Seconds later the pair was out cold asleep.


	18. one step forward . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go everybody! New chapter. I just wanted to say all of your support is amazing, love you all!
> 
> Friendly, comments, questions, or suggestion are welcome below!

John groaned throwing his arm across the mattress to tug his mate closer. Instead, he was met only with cold sheets. 

Instantly alert the blond alpha sat bolt upright to stare at the empty side of the bed. Scrambling up John grabbed his gun from his bedside drawer and ran into the sitting room. 

Nothing.

The kitchen also was empty. Thundering down the stairs John nearly trampled Mrs. Hudson. 

“John dear what’s wrong.” 

“Sherlock, have you seen him? Did he leave, someone take him?” 

“The door is still locked John, he couldn’t have left.” 

The blond ran back up the stairs shouting. 

“SHERLOCK! SHERLOCK! SHER-“ 

John burst into the bathroom and stopped short. 

Sherlock's eyes wide with fear had frozen, toothbrush hanging out of his mouth, wet curls dripping on his naked chest, bare leg propped on the sink counter, a bottle of lotion in his hand. 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?”

The toothbrush fell out of the boy’s mouth clattering onto the floor. 

“I-i-i”  
“ANSWER ME!!!!!!!” The blond took a step forward towering over the small boy. 

Sherlock flinched violently recoiling and dropping down to the floor in a kowtow.

“I’m th-th-thorry, You thaid I could uthe the bathroom whenever I wanted tho I was just thowering and getting ready. I won’t do it again I’m thorry Mathter, I mean Jawn.”

Horrified John stepped backward slamming his back into the doorjamb. 

“No, ah shit, no Sherlock, love. You didn’t do anything wrong.” 

The blond sunk down to the floor and reached for his omega, his heartbreaking when the boy recoiled, scooting backward on the cold tile.

“Please love, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have yelled. I was scared.”

The boy only curled into himself tighter. 

“I woke up and you were gone. I panicked I thought someone had taken you.” 

This time when John rested his hand on the boy’s trembling form Sherlock allowed it.

“I’m sorry love, please say you’ll forgive me?” 

The wet curly head nodded into the tile but didn’t look up. 

“Thank you, love.” John tugged the boy into his lap. 

“I’m proud of you. Using the bathroom, and showering by yourself was very brave. You did a good job Love. Okay? You didn’t do anything wrong. I overreacted okay? I love you, Sherlock. Do you understand.” 

“Yeth Jawn” the whisper was barely audible.   
“I’ll let you finish brushing your teeth.” 

John sat the thin body down and backed away. 

Alone it the bedroom he snapped his teeth and punched the bed angrily. 

He was such an idiot!!!!!!!!!!! 

The omega had finally gone and done something on his own and what had John gone and done. Shouted at a traumatized abuse victim. Clenching his fist again the blond put his full power behind slamming into the mattress. 

Sherlock sat stiffly in John’s lap the entire train ride hugging his bee and never quite relaxing. He wore a royal blue button-down shirt over black jeans with John’s spare coat swallowing up his small frame. The new collar shone pridefully around his neck

John was overwhelmed with a sense of guilt and even now Sherlock scent gave off traces of apprehension.

Rubbing his thumb in circles over Sherlock’s thigh John tried to soothe the boy. 

Suddenly Sherlock twisted around straddling John’s lap to face his alpha. 

“Can I call Molly later?”

John smiled softly and nodded. “Of course Love.”

“Thank you” the boy answered finally relaxing into John’s chest nose buried in his neck.

The storage facility they ended up at was huge and far posher than John had expected.

“Er was Sean rich?”   
“Very, he had a huge houthe all white marble, I used to love playing hide and theek with him in it.”

“You played hide and seek?” 

“I was thix years old when he first bought me why wouldn’t I play gamth?”

“No, I meant you as in the two of you, he played with you?” 

“Oh… yeth. He was kind to me. He was alwayth gentle, even in bed.” 

“In Bed? You were six years old!” 

“It’s not like he took my virginity, in fact, it was much nicer having sex with Thean than my other Mathers. He taught me how to read and write, I already knew French but he had a tutor teach me how to read and write it as well. He had a speech therapith help me with my lithp I used to be impothible to understand it was tho bad.”

John again felt a deep coil of jealousy in his stomach. 

“So what happened why were you returned?” 

“He died.” 

“Oh.” 

“Heart attack, I wath nine had no idea what happened. Took two dayth till thomeone found uth.” 

“Us?” 

“I thayed with hith body. I was too thcared to leave. I kept thinking maybe he would ‘wake-up’ and wathn’t really dead. Then they brought me back to the auction houthe and thold me to Ryan. I didn’t even go to hith funeral.” 

John pulled his omega into a hug.

“I’ll make sure that if anything ever happens to me you don’t go back to the auction house. You’ll live with Mrs. Hudson or my sister or Molly. But you won’t ever go back there you understand?”

“Yeth Jawn” 

“Now this one?” John tapped a silver locker door and with Sherlock’s nod entered the code.


	19. Storage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating yesterday I was having another interview at this school my mum and step dad want to ship me off to... *eye roll* anyway as a sorry more smutt for all. lol
> 
> Friendly comments, questions or suggestion are welcome below!

The locker was deeper than John had expected and inside was rather bare only two nondescript cardboard boxes and a dusty instrument case.

Sherlock darted forward sliding onto his knees and seizing the case. Pulling it up into his lap the boy flipped open the case to reverently run his hand over the instrument inside.

John tilted his head to watch a slight smiled gracing his lips.

A violin, unlike the alpha, had seen before, practically gleamed against the royal blue velvet. Shaking pale fingers caressed the delicate neck and slightly rusted strings.

Bowing his head over the violin the boy’s shoulders hitched once and then twice his body shaking in silent tears.

Alarmed John rushed forwards and gently removed the case from the boy’s lap. Tugging his omega into his arms John held him tightly and resting his chin on the silky strawberry shampoo scented curls.

“Hey, shhh it’s okay” the blond soothed rubbing small circles with his thumb on the boy’ thigh.  
“Love, what’s wrong.”

Sherlock shook his head and twisted in John’s lap to burry his face in the firm chest of his alpha.

“Sherlock?”

The boy tensed into a tighter ball and then sighed relaxing into John’s arms.

“It-it thmells like him thill.”

“What?”

“My violin thmells like Thean still”

“Oh…”

“I’m thorry I know he’th not my mather anymore but…”

“No, no love it’s okay. You are allowed to miss him.”

“Mmmmm” was the boy’s only response as he burrowed deeper into John, hiding his face in the alpha’s armpit.

“I’ll call a cab yeah? Bring your stuff home.”

“M’kay” the omega yawned and licked John’s bicep softly before falling into a half-sleep.

Pregnant omega were constantly tired the first one or two weeks of the pregnancy and John as a Doctor didn’t worry about the seemingly random bouts of tiredness.

Sherlock slept the entire time it took for John to load up the few boxes and didn’t wake until the couple was pulling up at baker street. Sleepily the boy waved his hand at a random red haired omega man trailing behind his alpha and smiled. The omega did not smile back but did wave back eyebrows furrowed.

John gently set the boy down on the steps to retrieve the boxes.

“Who was that love?”

“I don’t know, thmelled nice though. Thafe. Feel like I should know him.”

Plush pink lips stretched wide as Sherlock jaw opened in a massive yawn.

“Lunch?”  
“Can I thill call Molly?”

“After love, I need you to eat first. You gotta keep you and who knows how many pups fed.”

“Yeth Jawn.”

Sherlock was curled into a pretzel on the leather sofa dressed only in one of John’s oversized jumpers a pair of tempting black pants and some fuzzy blue puppy dog covered socks Mrs. Hudson had brought up.

One hand cradled his Bee the other held John’s mobile captive his face lighting up as Molly rambled on with a story on the other end of the line.

When John had first dialed the number he had been met with a friendly but steeling underlaid alpha voice. Returning the stiffness with his captain’s voice John had curtly asked to speak to Molly. The alpha on the other end of the line could be heard bristling and asked again who was calling.

“John Watson,” was all it took for the voice to turn pleasant.

“Andre’s Mate?”

“Well his real name is Sherlock but yes”

That had been nearly two hours ago and the thin omega was still talking quietly to Molly and listening attentively to her words.

John settled on the other end of the sofa and picked Sherlock’s head up in one hand before setting it back down on his lap.

Unfazed Sherlock didn’t even flinch continuing on with his explanation of some chemical experiment that John was baffled to even think about.

Nuzzling his face into John’s hand Sherlock curled his entire body upward to fill John’s lap with warm soft omega.

“Can we go over to Molly and Alpha Lethrades house for dinner next week?”

“Hmm?” John blinked as if waking up and looked down at his boy.

Sherlock repeated the question tacking on a please this time.

“I don’t see why not, when is it?”

“Wednesday at thix?”

“Alright” John hummed though I would like you to get off the phone soon we need to unpack all your stuff.

“Oh…” Sherlock hid his disappointment flawlessly.

“Not instantly just start wrapping up.”

“Yeth Jawn “

John himself had nearly fallen asleep when Sherlock thrust the mobile back into his hand and wrapped himself like a limpet around John’s muscular body.

“How long till dinner?”

“About an hour till I’ll start cooking. Why?”

Sherlock didn’t answer instead he reached a slim hand into John’s trousers almost shyly. Thumbing at the alpha’s rapidly hardening cock Sherlock looked up through his eyelashes.

“Good?”  
“Bloody fantastic”

Smiling softly at the praise Sherlock grew more bold unzipping and tugging the aroused cock fully into the air. Somehow the image of John’s cock standing proudly through his fly was even more pornographic than if he’d been naked.

The dark-haired omega moaned at the sight drinking in the dark red colour and prominent veins.

Sherlock licked his lips but didn’t bend down as John had expected instead the boy stood and stripped out of John’s Jumper and the tight black pants teasingly. Then turning his back to John bent over to tug off his socks giving his alpha an unhindered view of his pale plush arse and winking pink hole.

The possessive growl John let out only served t arouse the boy more and a thin stream of slick slipped down those lovely legs.

“Come here” John commanded.

Without hesitation, Sherlock obeyed straddling the alpha’s lap teasingly. He was sitting in such a way that John couldn’t quite sink up into the boy.

“You are such a tease.” John moaned as the boy rocked back against him.

“I’m yourth.” Sherlock whispered and only yelped slightly when John seized his arse with both hands squeezing.

“Mine” John agreed shifting the boy until he was positioned directly above his leaking cock.

“Yeth” Sherlock whispered lightly bitting his pretty pink lips. “All yourth”

John grinned and thrust up in one brutal movement than had Sherlock arching his back and screaming in pleasure.  
John held onto those pale hips roughly thrusting into the tight wet heat above him. Sherlock was so tight almost painfully as he clenched down on John’s cock greedily.

Small pink cock bouncing in time with John’s thrusts the boy whined all of it too much and yet not enough. Sherlock reached to grab his own cock but his hands were batted away by John.

“Mine” the blond growled possessively. “I decide when you come. My omega”

“Yours!” Sherlock choked out his head hanging between the to of them pale chest heaving with heavy breaths.

John’s entire body stuttered his vision blurring for a moment as he came knot tying the two togehter. Flopping back against the sofa John used one large hand to lazily bring his omega off and rolled to cover the nude body with his own clothed one.

“Guess we’ll eat a little late” John yawned into Sherlock’s dark curls.

“Mmmmm” Sherlock purred nuzzling into the heavyweight above him.


	20. John is a bit not good...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yipe don't hurt me for this one it just felt right. 
> 
> Friendly comments, questions, or suggestions are welcome below.
> 
> And yes I know I'm a horrible person.

“Jawn!” Sherlock’s voice carried from the bath. 

“Aren’t you coming?” 

John ruffled his short blond hair in frustration as he entered the room. Sherlock sat in the far end of the tub expectantly his curls straightening from the heavy weight of the water. 

“Are you getting in Jawn?” 

It had been several days since they had returned from the storage locker and Sherlock had relaxed considerably less worried about speaking out of turn and more comfortable in the flat. 

Unpacking the the two boxes had brought another round of tears as Sherlock was reminded of Sean. The first box was filled with books on chemistry and music. The second was compiled of a folder of sheet music, a soft fluffy blanket, several plush toys, a yellowed sketch book, a soft pencil case, a pair or head phones and an ancient iPod. 

The last item in the box had been another smaller box this one made of wood. Inside lay a old tarnished silver wedding band like those beta’s wore for marriage, Sherlock old silver and gold braided collar and a heavy photo album filled with picture upon picture of the boy and a handsome dark haired man in his forties. 

John had watched with fear as Sherlock ran his pale fingers over one particular photo. The man, Sean John assumed, had his eyes crinkled up in laughter, arm thrown around a sheepishly grinning Sherlock. The pair were both covered in flour Sherlock’s bouncy curls dusted white the silver and gold collar still gleaming under the bright light of the massive kitchen. 

“Thith wath the day before he died.” Sherlock had volunteered without looking up at John. 

“We were trying to make a cake… I made a mithcalculation.”

Without another word Sherlock had closed the album back into the small wooden box with the collar and ring. He slid it under the sitting room’s table and while John had yet to see his open it back up the blond could have sworn the box had moved atleast once every day.

Snapping back to the matter at hand John sunk gratefully into the hot water relaxing his muscles singing in relief. Despite the pups not coming for atleast 4 and 1/2 more months Sherlock had insisted on having at the very least having one crib ready in case. Therefore John had been working on assembling the bloody thing most of the day. 

The water sloshed as the dark haired omega curled up into John’s chest drawing circles on the wet tan skin. 

“You thould wear your thriped jumper tonight”

“Oh yeah?” John grinned and looked down at his small omega boy trying to ignore the reason they would be dressing up. tonight. 

“Well, only if you wear your purple sweater with your black jeans.” 

“Deal” 

While John was happy for his omega he was also rather apprehensive about meeting Molly’s alpha. The man had sounded rather intense at first and the threat still hung over John’s head. 

In all honesty he didn’t want to go. But Sherlock didn’t need to know that.

A bit of lazy kissing and a hand job or two later the pair had exited the cooling water to dress. 

Sherlock blowdried his hair on low heat using his circular hairbrush to tame his curls into some semblance of order. 

John himself fidgeted with his outfit in the mirror. 

The stripped Jumper while defiantly comfortable wasn’t very intimidating and gave off more of a cuddly teddybear look than strong alpha. 

And if this alpha was a Detective Inspector he would probably be just that, intimidating and strong. 

John didn’t want to appear weak.

John had decided he really really didn’t want to go to this dinner.

The raven-haired omega swept into the room hair and make-up completed and body wrapped loosely in the blue silk dressing gown he’d come to love.

Kneeling down at his alpha’s feet John watched puzzled as the boy tugged off his trainers. 

“Love what are you doing?” 

“One minute” 

It wasn’t even a minute later that Sherlock had guided John’s feet into heavy combat boots. Lacing up the legend tucking John’s jean legs into the worn boot Sherlock smiled up at his alpha. 

“Thee cuddly and throng.” 

“Thank you love.” John smiled. He hadn’t even had to voice his thoughts and already his omega had solved the problem. Looking in the mirror Sherlock was right. The boots add a whole to air to the outfit. 

Sherlock however looked edible in the sinfully tight black jeans and perfect purple sweater. John could help himself and stole a kiss as he walked past smearing clear lipgloss onto his own mouth. 

John scrubbed a hand arcos his mouth distastefully the stuff was gross. 

“Can I bring my bee?” Sherlock voice floated into he sitting room where John was looking for his mobile. 

John sighed the constant asking for permission was getting old “Of course” 

“In a backpack?” 

“Why?” 

“I don’t want to have to carry him unleth I need it”

“Okay- Ow DAMN IT! SHERLOCK!!” 

The small boy rushed into the sitting room to see where John had fallen flat on the floor after tripping over a stack of Sherlock’s books. 

“PICK UP YOUR BLOODY THINGS FOR ONCE!”

The omega flinched and felt tears start to well up but he atleast he didn’t fall to the ground cowering this time. 

“Yeth Jawn” 

“How many times have I told you to put your books back when you are done with them? HOW MANY?” 

“I’m thorry Jawn” Sherlock hung his head trying to to cry and make his mascara run. 

“Come.” Sherlock crept forwards slowly. 

“Bend over the table.” 

“Jawn?” 

“OBEY SHERLOCK” 

Sniffing Sherlock bent over the low sitting room table. Squeezing his eyes closed tightly Sherlock clenched his teeth. He was trembling John had yet to punish him on his own. It appeared that was about to change. 

John was nervous, frustrated and annoyed. On top of that now his shoulder hurt from slamming into the hard floor. Why could his omega just obey? It really was simple. Pick up the book and sit it on the shelf. It only would take a few seconds. 

He had every right to punish his omega, most would say he was being soft by not having punished the boy already. So why was he hesitating? Shaking his head the blond tugged down both jeans and pants in one movement barring the trembling omega’s arse to the cool air. 

“Fifteen Sherlock, count backwards”

Biting his bow lips Sherlock nodded tearily. Why couldn’t he have just remembered to pick up those books. Why was he so bad. 

The first smack had the omega yelping in surprise, unlike his last spanking John had decided to used his belt for this one. The cold leather snapped hard across the plush mound of his arse and brought more tears to the boy’s silverly eyes. 

“Fifteen”


	21. Meeting Greg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Yaaaaaaawwwwwwwwn* had a late night last night and I'm honestly not sure how i even managed to write today. Sorry for any mistakes. 
> 
> Friendly comments, questions, or suggestions are welcome below.

Great sobs were heaving through Sherlock’s chest his worry of running mascara long gone. Though John had said fifteen the belt had just landed it’s twenty-third stroke. About halfway through the first 15, John had lost any trace of hesitance and the scent of his anger and frustration coloured the air. 

“Pleathe stop, Pleathe!” Sherlock pleaded as another teeth chattering strike pulsed through his body spreading red hot waves of pain through his sensitive arse and exposed aching private parts. 

“I’ll be good I promise I’m sorry Pleathe” blubbering tears ran down the sixteen-year-old omega’s face. A small shriek of pain escaped those pink lips and Sherlock let his head hang crying. 

“Jawn Pleathe!” Sherlock braced himself for the next hit.

It didn’t come. 

“SHIT” John’s trembling hand instead reached forward and Sherlock flinched at the contact. 

“I-I didn’t mean -I shouldn’t have- I’m so-” the alpha searched for words. 

“Can I pull up my trousers now?” Sherlock whispered softly. 

“Yes, yes of course. Shit, I’m sorry Sherlock I-“

“We’re going to be late.” The omega murmured head bowed in submission. 

“I’ll clean up my bookth before we go” Sherlock started to kneel down. 

“No!” The boy flinched. “I mean no, I’ll clean them up, you, you go wash your face. “

“Yeth Jawn” 

Hands shaking Sherlock wiped his eyes in the mirror. Black madrassa ran down his cheeks in rivers. His lips puffy and red, eyes tear bright. In all honesty, he looked rather stunning. Shaking his head the boy scrubbed his face clean and hastily replied his eye make-up. 

Sherlock stuck the lip gloss into his trouser pocket and bit hard into his lip. 

He should have expected it. John, after all, was an alpha. Even Sean had punished him sometimes. Not quite so angrily but then again Sherlock had been much younger then. He was 16 now though and he should be able to remember to pick up his things.

Right?

Squaring his shoulders Sherlock stared at his reflection. He would have to please John, be a perfect omega, submissive and helpful. 

The instant Sherlock exited the bathroom he could tell John was devastated with what he’d done. He was pacing, his limp back more pronounced than ever and his left hand was practically spasming. 

Retrieving his collar from the table Sherlock knelt down baring his neck for John. 

The blond took the soft fabric with shaking hands and ever so gently fastened the buckle. 

“Sherlock, Love I-“ the blond choked and fell to his knees beside the omega. 

“Love I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have punished you like that, I’m not a good alpha I’m supposed to take care of you not hurt you, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” 

The blond clung to his omega dampening the boy’s bond mark with his tears.

Sherlock laced a pale hand with one of John’s trembling tan one. 

“Thop Jawn thop crying and apologizing. I disobeyed you I deserved punishment. I’m sorry Jawn. I am the one who thould be thorry. I will obey you next time.” The confidence slowly died through Sherlock's speech until the last sentence was nothing more than a whisper. 

“No, you didn’t deserve it. I am just as capable of picking up a couple of books as you are. Even more so if we’re being honest.” 

John allowed his hand to smooth over the minuscule bump of the omega’s stomach.

“You want your bee still?” 

Refusing to make eye contact the omega boy nodded.

“Pleathe” 

Sherlock allowed John to carry him but did not cuddle into the Doctor as he normally did. He instead clung to the plush Bee, legs wrapped securely around John’s waist flinching anytime the alpha strayed his hand past his upper back. 

John sat Sherlock down on his own feet as he rung the bell to Molly and Greg’s house and fidgeted with his too cuddly jumper.

The door swung open and a flurry of brown haired omega exploded out from it. Molly swept the younger omega up in a hug and squealed. Behind her stood a large grey-haired alpha. He was slightly taller than John wearing a tight t-shirt and jeans. His feet were bare and he had a kitchen towel slung over his shoulder. A tiny dark-haired pup cradled in one arm. 

John was floored. The man while strong and handsome was really not at all what he had been expecting. 

A tiny alpha female probably around four years old peered from behind her father and then seeing John stood tall and puffing out her tiny chest and dragging a small male omega of similar age with her. 

“I’m Holly! And this is Jeremiah! I’m an alpha so I’m going to be big and strong someday like Dad. But Jeremiah is an omega and a boy liek Mum's friend she talks about so he’s won’t get so big but he’ll have an alpha to protect him like Dad Protects Mum!” 

Tiny fists planted on her hips the matter of fact announcements brought a smile to John’s lips. 

“Greg Lestrade” the grey-haired alpha brought John’s attention away from his children and thrust out his free hand. 

Shaking it firmly John noded his head. “John Watson” 

“Military?” 

“Captain” the two alpha stood awkwardly watching the two older children scamper away into the house. 

Sherlock broke away from Molly to kneel at Greg’s feet. 

“Thank you alpha Lestrade for allowing us to come.” 

Molly looks sheepishly up at her alpha and Greg’s eyes look sad.

“Get on up son, we don’t do that here, you don’t have to bow to me.” 

"Thank you" Sherlock nodded and allowed the alpha to pull him into a gentle hug. 

"Molly's told me all about you, I heard you once.."

The house was cozy, warm, and well-lived in. 

John watched as Holly was busily stomped around a tower she built to make it fall. Jeremiah sat curled up on a soft green sofa two tiny pups cradled gently in his chubby arms. 

“We’ve got five” Greg announced pridefully. “Holly and Jeremiah were our first litter and these three are just about three months now. Holly is our little firecracker and Jeremiah our little mother hen, he never stops worrying over the pups. The other three don't really have much personality yet.” 

“Aaron, Chole, and Andre” Molly supplied the names from over her shoulder. 

“Andre?” Sherlock smiled softly and nodded his head towards the smallest of the litter in Greg’s arms. 

“Mhm, an omega male. He reminded me of you, when he wakes up you’ll see, he’s the only one of our pups without brown eyes. Greg?” 

Without hesitation, the large alpha handed the tiny pup to the omega. 

Sherlock adjusted his stance immediately, cradling the small bundle to his chest as a mother would. 

John stared eyes wide at the picture presented to him. 

Sherlock looked so beautiful, so right, standing there with a tiny pup in his arms. 

It made another wave of shame crash over him. How had he hurt this beautiful boy, his mate, and omega? 

John was fairly out of it as Greg talked to him only making polite conversational replies. The larger alpha, however, didn’t seem to notice and continued to ramble on about his job and children as he set the table. 

“Dinner!” Molly called from the kitchen. Everyone migrated towards the table Sherlock holding Andre with a soft smile on his lips as the baby gummed at his knuckle. 

John sat swiftly in his chair listening to Holly chat about a million and one things. 

Sherlock smiling sat down in the plush cushioned chair only to shoot back up with a yelp of pain tears welling in his eyes.

The table fell silent and when John looked up both Greg and Molly were glaring daggers at him.


	22. Calm Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure how to paly this but I did what I could. 
> 
> Friendly comments, questions, or suggestions are welcome below.

Molly had frozen the dish she was holding hovering a few centimeters from resting on the table. Greg stood his stance protective over the thin omega. Sherlock for his part stood very still as if the yelp could be taken back from not moving. 

Holly was the one to break the silence. “Was Dr. John a bad alpha?” 

Molly hushed her quietly as John shifted in his seat unsure how to respond. 

“What happened?” Greg’s voice was carefully calm. 

“Well, I-“ 

John started running a hand through his hair.

“Not you, I’m asking Sherlock”

Sliver eyes widen and Sherlock only hugged the tiny pup closer to his chest and hummed a comfortingly at his tiny whimper. Already the baby omega had a keen sense of smell and would be able to smell the tension in the room. 

“Would you rather talk alone?” 

Sherlock cast a fearful glance in John’s direction and shook his head unconvincingly. 

“Are you hurt?” 

John looked up at that, he hadn’t even checked to see if he had injured the omega, and with as hard as he had been hitting the boy there was a good possibility he had broken the skin. How had he not thought to check? 

Sherlock nodded.  
Greg growled causing Molly, Jeremiah, Sherlock, and Andre to shrink slightly. 

“Bleeding?” 

“…” 

John balled his hands into fists hating himself more by the minute. 

Molly finally spoke. 

“Holly, Jeremiah, take the pups up to the playroom. I’ll bring you up some food in a minute.” 

Four-year-old Jeremiah gently took Andre from Sherlock’s arms and followed the larger Holly up the stairs as she held a pup in each arm. 

“Sherlock” Molly’s voice was soft and mothering. “Sweetheart please talk to us” 

“…”

“Damn it, John, what did you do to him!” Sherlock flinched at Greg’s tone and stepped closer to John.

“I’m sorry, I’ve told Sherlock I’m sorry. Shouldn’t that be enough?”

“You do realize I can have him removed from you within 24 hours and you locked up for life? I’ve got plenty of friends in the OA omega abuse division. ”

“NO!” Sherlock shouted and flinched when everyone stared at him. 

“No, don’t take me away from Jawn” 

“Sherlock I don’t think you-“ Molly started 

“ It was just a punithment, I wath being bad. Don’t take Jawn away I love him.” The boy’s voice broke on the last word his pink lips trembling. 

“No Sherlock, love I told you it wasn’t your fault I shouldn’t have spanked you over something so stupid.” 

The dark-haired omega barrelled into his alpha throwing himself around John’s chest as if someone was going to physically drag the blond alpha away from him.

“Sherlock?” Greg spoke softly “Do you need medical attention?” 

Burying his face deeper into John’s chest the boy nodded and John felt sick. 

“Sofa?” John murmured down into the boy’s soft curls. 

Sherlock clutched John’s thigh and sniffed, the boy lay face down over the plush green sofa’s cushions pale backside bared. The flawless marble flesh was now mottled blue and purple a skin broken in one place. 

Greg was pacing back and forth hackles raised as Molly gently cleaned and bandaged the boy. He was still angry at John but he had at least listened to his explanation and accepted the fact that John knew he was wrong. 

John was angry at John too. In fact, he was furious with himself. And the fact that Sherlock couldn’t get it through his head that he hadn’t done anything wrong made him want to scream.

Carding a hand through the omega’s silky curls John sighed. How was he supposed to fix this?

Sherlock yelped sinking his teeth lightly into the muscle on John’s thigh as Molly pressed slightly too hard on a bruise.

Wincing John allowed it.  
Greg stepped closer and John growled. 

His grey-haired alpha rose an eyebrow incredulously. 

“What you think I’m going to hurt him? Me?” 

“Oh hush Greg, your an alpha, John’s an alpha and his recently bonded omega is half-naked on your couch, of course, he doesn’t want you staring at Sherlock’s arse.” Molly snapped leaving the older alpha suitably chastened. 

A small giggle escaped Sherlock’s mouth at that. 

While Sherlock was saying goodbye to Andre cuddling the small pup to his chest Greg cornered John in the front hall.

“I know you know what you did was wrong. And I know you said you were sorry but I want you to know I will be watching. That boy means the world to Molly so if I feel that you are in any way abusing him I will have him removed from you.” 

John glared at the older alpha and seeing the concern in his brown eyes gave the man a curt nod. 

“Understood.”


	23. Mycroft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry that was forever since I updated but my mum and step-dad went to the country this weekend so my boyfriend sayed over while they were gone and I didn't reall yhave time to write. Anyway here's the new chapter!
> 
> Friendly comments, question, or suggestions are welcome below!

John woke up completely curled around his omega legs and arms twined around the thin body preventing any form of escape. 

Sherlock, however, seems unfazed nuzzling into John’s chest in his sleep his soft scent warm and content. 

John shifts one of his hands to rest against the boy’s small belly bump and feels the tiny thrum of life inside. Sherlock wriggles closer grumbling in his sleep from the loss of warmth on his neck. John smiles softy and glances at the clock, it’s rather late but the alpha supposes they can have a bit of a lie-in.

Tomorrow he’d be back at the surgery and John supposed he’ll have to bring Sherlock along. It wouldn’t be wise to leave the boy alone. Not while the boy was pregnant and the bonding papers had not yet been finalized. 

Six weeks since John had brought the starving boy home four since the dinner at Molly and Greg’s. Somehow the past four weeks had passed with little incident the thin omega’s stomach expanding slightly every day. Sherlock practically glowed with excitement when talking about the pups and John always felt an overwhelming sense of pride and possessiveness. 

He’d put those pups there and his omega was carrying them. A side effect of the pregnancy was while the boy didn’t have heat he was in an almost constant state of arousal. While John didn’t dislike the omega’s attentions he knew it would get more difficult tomorrow when at the surgery. 

Sherlock grumbled in his sleep and blinked blearily into John’s chest. 

“Mornin’” 

“Good morning Love”

“M’ hungry” 

“You want to get up and eat breakfast?” 

“Noooooo,” 

“Then what do you want to do?” 

“I wanna ride you”

The bluntness made John blink. Still, half-sleep the boy wriggled to straddle John’s waist. The teenager poked John’s half-hard cock with an accusatory finger and leaned down to glare at it. 

“Wake up!” Sherlock teased the shaft with a series of tiny kitten licks. 

John groaned his member jerking up and very nearly stabbing the sleepy boy in the eye. Sherlock looking incredibly focused slid himself back up the alpha’s body and re-alined John’s cock with his hole. 

Sinking down ever so slowly the boy moaned his head thrown back dark curls shining in the light from the window. John opened his mouth in a silent moan arching his back up off the bed in an attempt to sink fully into the delicious heat and tightness. The blond bottomed out his omega’s arse pressed firmly into his hipbones with no space between them. 

Propping his head up on a pillow John early plundered the pink lips above him savoring the taste when a heavy pounding on the front door stopped them short. 

John growled in frustration lifting the omega off of him and yanking on a pair of jeans he had discarded of the floor the night before. 

Stomping out of the bedroom and through the sitting room, John yanked open the front door growling. 

“Mike so help me if you cock block me one more time I swear I'll-!” 

John froze staring at the two strangers in his doorway. 

A middle-aged middle-eastern alpha and a thin somewhat familiar-looking red-haired omega in his mid 20’s.

“Sorry, so sorry” John stammered. “I thought you were someone else.” 

“Mike apparently” the other alpha laughed good-naturedly. 

“Yes, sorry can I help you?”

“I’m Yusuf and I pass this flat regularly and in the past few weeks, my omega has started acting strangely around it. He claims he smells a family scent. I’ve told him to forget it but he has been rather persistent.”

“John Watson”

John listened waiting for more explanation. 

“I was wondering if we could talk to your omega? With your supervision of course.”

The man was posh and well-spoken and John felt rather compelled to shut the door in his face. For all his polite words the man seemed rather stuck up. 

John glanced down at the kneeling omega, red hair and downcast eyes hid most of the man’s features. 

“Alright come in and sit, I’ll get him.” 

Sherlock was waiting impatiently his own fingers shoved deep inside himself as he rolled in the warmth John had left behind on the sheets. 

“Fuck Sherlock you’re pretty.” 

“Mmm” 

“But come on get up we have a couple of visitors” 

John snatched a crumbled t-shirt off the floor and exited to the sitting room where Yusuf lounged on the sofa. The red-haired omega kneeling on the hardwood floors. 

“You are welcome to sit anywhere.” 

“Yes thank you, you already said.” 

“I wasn’t talking to you”

The dark alpha looked scandalized and intrigued. 

“You would have an omega sit on your furniture? How positively novel!.” 

John was saved having to answer by Sherlock’s entrance into the room. Sherlock had proudly fastened his collar onto his own neck and pulled on another of John’s oversized jumpers falling to mid-thigh with a pair of royal blue cotton pants beneath. His hair was rather tousled lips still rather red from snogging and his belly bump just visible. 

It was almost indecent and John found himself wishing he had specified what he had meant by ‘put something on’ . 

“Holy hell” the visiting alpha breathed. 

“He’s bloody gorgeous! Where’d you get an omega like that?” 

John bristled his lip lifting off his teeth slightly in a half snarl. 

“Auction house.” He bit out. 

“He up for sale? Do you rent?” 

“No” 

“Fine that’s okay, just wondering.” The older alpha raised his hands placatingly. 

Sherlock managed to unfreeze himself in the doorway and practically fled to John’s lap sitting with his back to the blond’s chest the muscular arms closing around his waist instinctively. 

“Yusuf, this is Sherlock. Now would you do me the honour of introducing your omega to me.” 

The kneeling redhead jerked at Sherlock’s name but kept his head down dutifully. 

“Apologies, Mycroft great the man properly.” 

The older omega stiffened in apparent distaste before crawling forward to bow at John’s feet. John scowled and pulled back. 

“That won’t be necessary.” The blond shifted 

“Now I understand Mycroft that you have scented family at this flat? Is that right?” 

“…” 

“Mycroft!” Yusuf growled. 

“I’m sorry master, yes alpha Watson” the low voice was bitter and sarcastic. 

“Well then what are you waiting for? Provided you have Sherlock’s consent you may scent him.”

“Sherlock, Love does he smell familiar to you?” 

“Yeth Jawn” the boy whispered. “I don’t know how but…” the dark-haired boy sunk to the floor stretching out his neck for the older omega.

Mycroft moved confidently nosing the pale neck carefully and humming at the scent. 

“Sherlock? Don’t you remember me?”


	24. Why are you so kind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'll won't be able to update everyday anymore and it will be more like two or three times a week. Sorry:(
> 
> Friendly comments, questions or suggestions are welcome below!

The raven-haired-omega looked puzzled and nearly trampled the older freckled omega in his lurching forward to scent him. 

“Our thcents are to thimilar to be cousinth, but we don’t look that thimilar. Thame mother different thire?”

“Correct brother-mine’” 

“Brother…” Sherlock rolled the word around in his mouth. 

“Why can’t I remember you?”

Mycroft grimaced. 

“I’m not entirely certain, our Sire sold you off as soon as mother would allow. He wasn’t pleased with the fact that she had been impregnated by another alpha. You served as a reminder to that fact.”

“And you?” 

“Arranged bond, Yusuf is a business partner of Father’s. I was given to him on my 18th birthday. He is quite sweet in private, it is only in public that he acts like an arse.” 

Sherlock fidgeted on the floor and after a moments hesitation curled up to Mycroft’s side deeply inhaling the redhead's comforting scent.

“Ith our mother thtill alive?” 

“I’m afraid not, she would have never allowed Father to sell you off as he did. Father says she tripped and fell down the stairs but I am not entirely convinced she wasn’t pushed.” 

“Hmmm” the teenager snuggled into the other man oblivious to the look of discomfort on the red-head’s face. 

“How long have you been with John?” 

“Month and a half but we bonded right away.”

“You were in the auction house for eleven years?” Mycroft’s voice portrayed horror and disbelief.

“No of course not!” Sherlock almost took the assumption as an insult seeing as only infertile or horridly ugly omegas would have stayed in an auction house that long.

“I’ve had many alpha’s” 

“Were they kind?” 

“Most not,”

John sighed at the answer he had deduced as much but to hear from his omega’s mouth was somehow sobering.

“I am truly sorry brother mine. And John?”

“He is good to me.” The redhead nodded and glanced at John with some sense of approval. 

“Mycroft, I do need to get to that meeting. If you could please wrap this up.”

Yusuf drawled from the sofa his voice sounding bored. 

“Yes, Master” The omega rolled his eyes the words obviously a joke to the red-head. 

“May I visit you again brother?”

Sherlock hesitated and glanced up at his alpha for confirmation. 

“Yes, Love whatever you like.” John smiled reassuringly at the thin boy. 

“Sunday? Around 12?” The teenager suggested timidly.

Without even glancing at his alpha for permission Mycroft nodded. 

“I will be here brother mine.”

“Jawn?” 

“Yes, Love?” The blond alpha tightened his arm around his omega’s bare shoulders drawing the thin body to his own under the duvet.

“Why are you tho kind to me?”

John furrowed his brow ignoring the nuzzling of his mate in favour of thought. 

“I love you and I care about you. Why would I ever hurt someone I cherish?”

Sherlock scooted further backward until his entire body was flush against his alpha’s and stared at the night sky peeking from behind the bedroom curtain. 

John started to doze back off his eyelids falling slowly when the boy’s voice brought him back to the present. 

“Jawn?” 

“Mhmm. Yes, love?” John nuzzled into Sherlock’s neck scenting the omega.

“What about when you're angry?”

The blond froze and turned his head away from the boy’s neck.

John spoke slowly carefully placing each word. 

“What about when I’m angry?” 

“When I’m bad.” The boy corrected himself. “Like when I didn’t pick up my bookth and you had to punith me.” 

“Love, I was the one who was bad there, I’ve told you I shouldn’t have reacted that way.” 

Sherlock curled closer to his alpha wrapping a bare leg around the alpha and burying his face in John’s naked chest. 

“Do you love me when I’m bad?” The voice was muffled but John could still hear every word. 

“Sherlock, look at me.” 

The boy tensed and wrapped himself tighter around his alpha clinging on top of the man. 

“Sherlock.” John ran a warm hand down the omega’s spine and over his buttocks. 

“Love look at me please.” 

Iridescent swirling silver eyes peeked up at John the boy’s silky black curls tumbling down to try and hide them.

“I always will love you, Sherlock, Even if I do a bad job of showing it I will never stop loving you.” 

“Even when I need to be punithed?” 

John pressed his lips together in distaste. 

“Yes, love even then” 

Purring happily the omega burrowed back into John’s chest licking the tan skin affectionately. 

John ran a hand through the dark curls smiling sadly as he toyed with them. Watching as they sprung back into place under his fingers. 

If only Sherlock was as able to spring back from the abuse he’d suffered.


	25. Hello

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit shorter than usual and I'm sorry. *wince* 
> 
> So for people asking why I won't be updating as much: One, school is starting back soon and I've got a lot of studying to do. Two, gymnastics and football. Three, I've got a secrect boyfriend... that my homophobic step-dad might literally kill me over if he found out about. and Four I've sortta become a nanny... or whatever it's called when a guy does it. I watch these kids all day on the weekends and stay at their house. 
> 
> Friendly comments, questions, or sugggestions are welocme below!

Sherlock yawned arching his back of the mattress his entire body quivering in a full-body stretch. 

Turning on his side the omega stared at his sleeping mate watching the gentle huffs of breath that fell from John’s lips and the steady swell and rise of his defined chest. Golden blond hair still cut to military precision shone in the rising sun. The alpha’s short eyelashes caught sparks of sunlight throwing the glow over his lax face. 

The alpha’s alarm would go off in roughly half of an hour. Sherlock wriggled to lay flat of his back and rested one hand on his stomach smiling at the warm thrum imitating from it.

Sitting up Sherlock stretched his arms above his head a second yawn widening his jaw until his lips stretch uncomfortably. Swinging his feet to dangle off the side of the bed he hesitated. 

Last time he had gotten up before John, the alpha had gone into a frenzy panicking and shouting at him.ut then again the boy really had to use the loo and he doubted John preferred for him to have an accident in the bedroom. 

Sherlock slid off the bed until his feet hit the floor, snatching his blue dressing gown from the foot of the bed he rounded the mattress and once at John’s side nearest the door and pressed a soft kiss on the alpha’s forehead before exiting into the shower.

John’s eyes snapped open the moment his alarm went off. He instinctively turned his head to Sherlock’s side of the bed to be met with the sight of a wet marble white back. Water droplets rolled gently down the boy’s contours and spine and across the plush arse. 

Sherlock was sitting on the edge of the mattress towel to his left, his slender hands working with a comb in an attempt to detangle his wet curls. 

John smiled at the sight and wriggled closer until his prone body was pressed against the upright omega. 

“Hello” John poked the boy’s hip with his nose feeling rather playful. 

Sherlock snorted softly in amusement and twisted to look down at his mate. 

“Hello Jawn” 

“What are you doing up there?” John wriggled so that he was on his back gazing up into his omega’s swirling grey-blue eyes. 

“I am getting ready to leave, per your inthruction” Sherlock spoke almost haughtily an eyebrow-raising. 

“What are you doing down there?” 

John grinned he enjoyed when Sherlock was in moods like this when he actually seemed relaxed and spoke freely. 

“Nothing much, just admiring the view” the blond smirked and dipped his head down to lick across on pale arse cheek. 

“Jawn!” The boy scolded despite the heavy blush on his cheekbones. 

“You need to get up and thower. You thaid we had to leave by 8” 

The alpha groaned flopping on his stomach, face planting into the sheets. 

“I don’t want to go.” The alpha only half-joked. 

Sherlock started to stand up and squeaked as the alpha seized his arse in a quick squeeze without even moving his face. 

“Up Jawn, we might have a little extra time if you hurry.” 

The alpha turned his head peering at the boy sideways through the sheets. 

“Extra time for what?” 

Sherlock grinned tugging his royal blue jumper over his chest and turning back to the alpha now laying on his side.

“Extra time for this,” the raven-haired-boy gently cupped John’s overly interested cock and gave it a single teasing stroke. 

John growled launching himself out of the bed and into the shower, not bothering to wait for the water to heat up. 

John refused breakfast in favour of mounting his omega on the sitting room floor. 

The blond pounded hard and sloppy into Sherlock his hand pumping the boy’s small cock in time with his animalistic thrusts. 

The pair came together groaning John pulling out just before he could knot the boy.

Still, John used a finger to stuff his seed back into Sherlock’s puffy hole and pulled the omega’s trousers back up from around his knees. 

John had hardily fastened up his own flies when Mrs. Hudson called up that the cab had arrived. 

John snatched his keys and wallet off the counter, checked to see if Sherlock still had his mobile and scooping up the omega backpack and all flew down the stairs out the front door and straight into the cab.


	26. Mark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I am SO SO SO sorry... Idk time got away from me and I've been working 14 hour days babysitting the past four days and when i got home I'd be so knackered I'd fall asleep in my clothes. Four year old boys have a lot of energy. And I don't think I ever want to see another episode of my little pony. (6 year old girl). 
> 
> Anyway sorry this took so long. Hope you enjoy it despite the wait. 
> 
> Friendly comments, questions, and suggestions are welcome below!

Sherlock clung to his plush bee chewing nervously on his thumb's nail. As John tried to sit him down from resting on his hip the omega whinged burying his face in the alpha’s white coat. 

“Love, come on you need to let go of me.”

Sherlock shook his curls and smashed his face deeper into John’s chest. 

“Sherlock.” The alpha’s firm hand pressed against the boy’s back in a gentle reminder. 

“I don’t want to stay…” Sherlock whispered.

“Love you have to, I’ll just be a floor away and you’ll be safe here. “ the alpha reassured. 

“Wh-why can’t I just stay with you?” John sighed and pet the boy’s curls tenderly.

“You know why love, you can’t be in the room while I talk to my patients. It would be an invasion of their privacy. That’s why they have this area.” The alpha gestured to the wide-open room.

Sherlock lifted his gaze from John’s chest to peer shyly at the room around him. 

It was well lit without being painfully bright, the soft carpeted floor was strewn with large colourful cushions and blankets. Short white bookshelves lined one wall. 

Sherlock perked up at the sight having expected something more like the kennels Ryan had left him in during business trips. 

Several omegas were already in the room, a pregnant female slept curled up on a purple cushion. A tiny pup, on his belly, next to her tugged on it’s sleeping mother’s trouser leg. Another omega, an older male scooped up the tiny pup hushing him softly and running fingers through the soft baby hair. 

“See love, nothing scary. No one is going to hurt you.”

Sherlock loosened his death grip on John’s coat and let his legs fall to the floor. 

“You’ll be back after?” The teenage boy questioned timidly, his plush lips trembling. 

“Of course love.” John smiled sadly running a tan hand through the boy’s silky curls. 

“I’ll get you at lunchtime, we can eat in the canteen together.” 

The alpha leaned down to kiss his omega good-bye and was met with trembling lips. 

“Bye Jawn “ 

“Hush love, it’s not bye. I’ll see you later.” Sherlock closed his eyes tightly squeezing the life out of his backpack and bee not wanting to see the alpha leave.

A gentle hand on his shoulder made Sherlock yip and scuttle back away from the source of the touch. 

“Woah, Woah, there.” A warm male voice caused Sherlock to look up. The older male omega he had noticed earlier crouched in front of him. 

The man spread his hands wide. 

“Are you alright? You’ve been sitting there with your eyes closed for a while now.”

The man’s gentle green eyes trained on Sherlock’s as the man effortlessly juggled the squirming pup in his arms. 

Sherlock caught himself staring at the wriggling pup and moment too long before he shook himself to answer the man. 

“I’m thorry, I’m fine I didn’t mean to worry you.” The younger omega bowed his head respectfully shyly watching the playful pup through his lashes. 

The greying blond omega nodded “I’m Mark.” He offered “you?” 

“Ther- Ther- Sherlock” 

“Oy bit of a mouthful there.” The raven-haired boy nodded his sliver eyes still fixed on the little pup with a touch of longing. He sated himself with putting a hand over his belly and feeling the life within’s happy thrum. 

“You want to hold him?” Mark held out the babbling pup from beneath the armpits with a knowing smile. The tiny beta only giggled kicking his cubby dark-skinned legs in the air. 

Glancing at the sleeping mother Sherlock hesitated. 

“His mother won’t mind?” 

“No, no one minds up here we all take care of each other and each other’s pups.”

Sherlock bit his lip shyly and held out eager arms for the pup. 

The tiny boy shrieked with laughter as Sherlock tugged the small blue t-shirt back over the beta’s little belly. 

Sherlock smiled softly allowing the small boy to explore his hand his smile widening when the pup decided Sherlock’s thumb would be a good snack. 

“What’th hith name?” The boy questioned bringing his gaze back to Mark. 

“Thomas, he’s got a brother over there, an alpha.” Mark pointed over to where a young pup crawled back an forth across a green blanket aggressively racing with someone of his imagination. 

Sherlock smiled softly but didn’t comment. 

Somehow even alpha pups made him feel slightly uncomfortable. 

His hand held captive by the tiny beta’s drooling mouth and chubby hands Sherlock made his way to one of the large cushions and settled down on the soft yellow fabric. 


	27. Lunch?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the delay mum got mad at me and I ended up having to stay at my Dad and his husband's flat a few days and forgot to bring my lap-top. 
> 
> Friendly comments, questions or suggestions are welcome.
> 
> (side note: Also what do you get your boyfriend for his birthday? I'm really not good with that type of stuff... Help!)

“No chairs?” 

The grey haired omega shook his head his eyes portraying a mix of annoyance and amusement. 

“No most oalpha’s don’t like that idea. So the hospital just sticks with cushions. That way they can satisfy the less strict alphas by providing comfort while not offending the more traditional alphas..” 

Sherlock nodded thoughtfully before turning his eyes back down to the small beta.

Soft coco coloured skin contrasted drastically with the boy’s own pale arms. The pups dark eyes blinked up at Sherlock and smiled with the few teeth he possessed. 

“He likes you,” Mark eased himself down on the green cushion beside the pair. 

“Must be since you’re expecting. You probably smell safe to him.” 

“Hmmmm”. Sherlock hummed in agreement his lips settled into a soft smile. 

“This your first littler?” 

Sherlock’s shoulders tensed. “No” 

Mark carried on. 

“Oh! How many have you got? Steven and I’ve got two is sixth form, four more in secondary and one just finishing up primary.” 

“Two, and alpha girl and a omega boy. They’ll be 9 months tomorrow.” 

The older omega furrowed his brow. 

“Did you leave them with a sitter of something? You know you don’t have to, you can just bring them here until they are in school.”

“No, they are with their father.” 

“Doctor Watson? He shouldn’t bring them down stairs they could get sick.” 

“No, Jawn isn’t their father. I had a different alpha, I haven’t seen them in nearly 8 months.” The boy’s words hitched in his throat. 

Mark seemed to hold his breath. 

“I’m so sorry I didn’t-“ The older omega stood and wrapped himself around Sherlock pulling the thin boy into a comforting hug, the soft omega scent calming them both.

An indigent squeal form he pup caused the two to break away and look down.

The tiny beta shoved a tiny fist into his mouth and waved his other hand in the air.

Sherlock smiled and relaxed back into the purple cushion content to let the pup lay safely on his chest. 

The pup begun rooting against the boy’s chest sucking eagerly on the purple sweater. 

Sherlock smiled softly. 

“I don’t have what you want.” He laughed gently brushing his hand through the pup’s thick curls.

“You’ll need mummy for that.” 

John ran a hand through his short blond hair as he impatiently waited for the lift to reach the top floor. 

He shouldn’t have left Sherlock all alone up there the poor boy was probably terrified. 

Panic had set in for the alpha halfway through his third patient but the Doctor had been forced to wait until his lunch break to leave. 

John shifted from leg to leg willing the doors to part. The second they did he was out running down the hall and nearly burst into the room. Pausing at the last second lest he terrify all of the omega’s within. 

The blond alpha looked around frantically and spotted his omega in the far left corner. The boy sat on a sprawling blue blanket cuddled up with two other omega’s a small pup in his arms and another sitting proudly on his outstretched legs. 

The grey haired omega on the boy’s right said something that made Sherlock smiled shyly the other omega was a rather chubby woman with soft features and wild textured hair. 

“Sir?” 

A slender beta male tapped John on the shoulder causing him to tense up and whirl around. 

The brown haired beta quickly read the alpha’s name tag and made eye contact. 

“Is there something wrong Dr Watson? May I help you?” 

John stared stupidly at the man registering his reflection in the man’s glasses vaguely. 

“Wha- I mean no, It’s nothing I’m just getting my omega so we can eat together.” 

“I see”   
John pursed his lips at the superior tone of voice. 

“Then by all means retrieve our omega though I will remind you we have a private room down the hall for you to ‘eat lunch’ in without disrupting others.” 

John scowled and turned his back to the young nurse. 

Sherlock cradled the tiny pup to his chest gently rocking the baby in his arms he was so emerged with studying the delicate facial construction that he failed to notice John’s approach until Mark nudged him. 

“Your alpha’s here” 

Sherlock leapt up quickly after tanking a second to return the pup to his mother.

“Jawn! “ 

The blond practically yanked the boy off his feet and high up in his arms scenting the boy’s neck possessively. 

Nodding politely to the two omegas still seated on the blanket the tall alpha spun on heel and nearly marched away. 


	28. I can't think of a chapter title....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhg, sorry for the delay. *wince* 
> 
> Friendly comments, questions, or suggestions are always welcome!

“I’m sorry that was a bit not good.”

Sherlock looked up from picking at his foam plate and raised his brows in confusion. 

“I don’t understand. What was a bit not good?”

The white-coated John shifted in his seat. 

“The marching in and yanking you away without introducing myself or anything. It was rather rude of me.” 

“Oh,” Sherlock wriggled on the hard plastic bench. “I don’t think they’d care. They wouldn’t expect an Alpha to notice them.”

John grimaced and spooned another mouthful of squishy orange something or another into his mouth.

“Do I have to sit over here?” 

Sherlock questioned softly swinging his feet above the floor. 

“Do you want to sit on my lap?” 

The dark-haired omega bit his lip and looked up through his lashes. 

“Yeth please.” 

Instead of getting up and rounding the long table the boy slid out of his seat and onto the floor crawling under the table the pregnant omega pulled himself back out from under the table and onto John’s lap. 

Curling his right arm around the boy’s waist the blond continued to eat ignoring the clatter of the noisy canteen around them.

“So not too scary then?” 

Sherlock shook his head curls flying. “No, they are nice, and I can help with the pups.”

“Yeah?”

“Mhmm” the boy hummed nuzzling into John’s firm chest happily. 

“Love?” 

Sherlock wriggled a bit on the sofa from where he’d thrown himself in a fit frustration after his failure to reach the top shelf in the kitchen. 

“Sherlooooooooooooooooooccccck” the boy snorted at his alpha’s drawn-out whine. 

The omega huffed a flipped over to face the room glaring at the alpha. 

“What?” the boy internally cringed at his own tone. 

His alpha only smiled softly and comically tumbled off of his chair and onto the ground. 

“J-Jawn wh-what are you doing” the boy stuttered as the large alpha began crawling towards the sofa, eyes dark and predatory. 

“Deduce it” 

Sitting up with a swallow Sherlock brought his arms to wrap around his knees the trill of arousal dampening his fear. 

“Your eyeth are dilated approximately 69% more than on average, your thcent indicates arouthal and pothethiveneth,” 

John rose on his knees pulling Sherlock’s hands away from his knees and unfolding the omega until his leg bracketed John’s broad shoulders.

Breath quickening shellack carried on with his deduction. 

“You also have glanced at my arse no leth than 23 times thince we arrived home and my lipth nearly twithe that many timeth”

John rested on of his large hands on the boy's cheekbone tracing over the sinfully soft pink lips with a broad thumb. 

Sherlock’s breath hitched and he darted a pink tongue out to lick softly at the thumb. 

“Sherlock” John growled lowly. “Hmmm?” 

“Did I tell you to stop?” Sherlock blinked once and realised what his alpha was referring to. 

“You hurried through dinner and shaved immediately after, likely to reduce the chance of stubble burn, You — Oh JAWN! “

The broken cry was both scandalised and aroused. 

“Jawn!” Sherlock protested as John seized his legs pulling them over the alpha shoulders and burying his face in the crotch of Sherlock’s pajama trousers and inhaled deeply. 

“Shhhhh Love,” John murmured barely above a whisper. 

Nosing over his omega’s cock John smiled inhaling the sweet scent of arousal and the beginnings of slick. 

Placing a hand on the boy’s rounded belly John grin widened the tiny life inside thrummed happily. 

“Mhm, you smell good love.” 

Sherlock whimpered above him, his face flushed in embarrassment. 

“Off now,” 

John growled tugging at the waistband of the blue striped trousers. The omega hurried to comply, his smaller erection happy to be freed from its confines. 

Eyes darkening John licked his lips and gazed predatorily up at his mate’s flushed face. 

“Mine” 

“Yours” Sherlock agreed without hesitation. 

Seemingly satisfied with that knowledge the alpha dove forward yanking the omega’s legs back over his shoulders to mouth aggressively at the boy’s anus


End file.
